Experimentation Can Be Romantic
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is now the target of the Hitachiin Twins' games. They've been planning a new game out and Haruhi's their test subject. But what happens when the two of them begin to fall for the girl? How will Haruhi react when she finds out it was all a game? HikaXHaruXKao OOC-ness. AU-ish. Middle School. Non-descriptive half-lime, sexual situations towards the end. M - T plus
1. Chapter 1

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

OOC-ness. AU-ish. Middle School. Haruhi Fujioka is now the target of the Hitachiin Twins' games. They've been planning a new game to try on the girls, and figured Haruhi would work to test it on. But what happens when the two of them begin to fall for the girl? How will Haruhi react when they tell her it was all a game? HikaXHaruXKao

Rated: T for safety.

****Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Haruhi stood awkwardly behind the school, looking around for the writers of the note she had found on her chair. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin... She wasn't too familiar with them, she was in class with the two. She knew who they were, identical twins who enjoyed being mean to others. They were rather unsocial. She was very curious as to why they would leave her a note. She was only a commoner, why do they want to talk to her?

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Please meet us behind the building after school. You won't regret it, we promise._

_XOXO,_

_Hikaru and Kaoru H._

Haruhi didn't understand what they were going to try and pull... But she did not like the 'XOXO' on the letter. It gave her the chills; mainly because she had heard stories of what these two have done to people. And they were never nice stories.

"Ah Haruhi!" twin voices chimed in unison.

Haruhi looked up, the two gingery hair colored twins. Their golden eyes were shining with their usual mischievousness but the cold glint was now gone.

"Hello Hitachiin-san, Hitachiin-san," Haruhi bowed, she felt stupid saying that.

The two laughed at her, "Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are fine. And please no bowing."

Haruhi looked at the two and scratched her head, "Um okay. So why did you want to meet me over here?"

Hikaru, or at least she was pretty sure it was Hikaru, stepped forward, "Haruhi, I've had my eye on you for awhile now. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday?"

Haruhi stared at him. She, once again, didn't understand, "Uhm... Sure?"

Hikaru smiled at her, "Thank you Haruhi. Now if you will excuse us, my brother and I have places to be. Let's go Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Haruhi, winking at her, "See ya later, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi waved to the two and then looked down at the paper, what had she just gotten herself into...?

She turned on her heel and started to walk away from the scene, ready to start walking home.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their limo, smirking at each other. Hikaru and Kaoru high-fived.

"Plan is in action. Are you ready for your date, Hikaru?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

Kaoru snickered, "Yes, Kaoru."

The two began to full out laughing, they were excited to try this plan. It was of course longer. Which just means it will hurt them(them as in the girls) even more. And why go for someone who obviously would annoy them on a date? Leaving them to chose a random girl in their class that had never spoken to them before. Which only left Haruhi was their only option.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned and looked at Hikaru, "Are we going to regret this?"

Hikaru looked at his twin and shook his head, "Of course not. We never feel bad, Kaoru. Why would this one be any different?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. Because this time we're doing it to an innocent girl... I mean she hasn't done anything to us, so why are we going to do horrible stuff to her?"

Hikaru shook his head, "Don't back out on me Kaoru, I need you for this."

Kaoru sighed, "I know, Hika... I just don't want either of us to end up being the ones getting hurt in the end."

"It won't happen that way, Kao." Hikaru smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Haruhi sat on her couch at home, why were the Hitachiin Twins suddenly piquing interest in her? She just didn't understand what she did to make them notice her.. They were always playing video games and toying with people, so why all of a sudden the random spark of kindness?

She froze when she realized that tomorrow was Saturday. She fell to the side, groaning. _Mom... What have I done...?_ She heard the front door open and sat up to look over the top of the couch to see her father coming in.

"Hey Dad..." she mumbled.

"Hello sweetie! How was school?" Ranka asked, looking to his baby girl.

"It was great... But I need your help..." Haruhi mumbled even quieter.

Ranka flew to his daughter's side on the couch, "Oh sweetie! You've never asked me for help before! What do you need? I'll do anything to help you!"

Haruhi was slowly beginning to regret asking... "Well you see, I got asked out on a date and I need your help getting ready."

"Yay! My baby girl is going on a date with a boy! Is he cute?"

Haruhi thought for a minute, even she had to admit the Hitachiin brothers were very attractive... So she nodded in response.

"Who is it? Tell Daddy!"

"Hikaru Hitachiin..." Haruhi mumbled.

Ranka gasped, "You're going on a date with Hikaru Hitachiin? One of the Hitachiin boys?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, how did her dad know who they were?

"I read all about them and their mother in my fashion magazines!"

"So will you help me?"

Ranka nodded eagerly, "When's the date?"

"Tomorrow." Haruhi responded bluntly.

"WHAAAAT?! That's not enough time! We must go buy you a dress now!" He grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her to the door, grabbing his purse on the way.

When they got to the mall, Ranka brought Haruhi into a fancy shop. He immediately started going through all of the racks, "What are you doing on this date, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know. Hikaru never really said..."

Ranka looked at her horrified, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU THEN?!"

Haruhi shrugged again, "If you want I can ask him... Kaoru gave me their cell phone numbers."

Ranka nodded, "Do so now Haruhi! Daddy needs to know in order to get you an outfit!"

Haruhi sighed and pulled out her phone and dialing Hikaru's number.

"Hello?" muttered a voice, it sounded annoyed with the phone call.

"Um, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Yeah, who's this?" he seemed even more annoyed.

"It's, uh, Haruhi..."

"Oh, hey Haruhi. What's up?" he asked, less annoyed.

"I was just wondering what we were doing on our date?"

Hikaru looked up alarmed and turned to Kaoru, he covered the phone, "What are we doing on our date Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up from his sketchbook, "Taking her out to dinner at Ichi Taka Yuu and then going to a boat ride in Yukara park."

Hikaru nodded and retold the same thing to Haruhi.

"Okay, thanks Hikaru."

"See you tomorrow at six, Haruhi."

Haruhi got chills from the way he said that. She hung up and looked to her jittery father, "He's taking me out to dinner at Ichi Taka Yuu, and then he said there would be a boat ride in Yukara park."

Her father nodded and started to shuffle through the clothing racks, determinedly. Haruhi just followed around, carrying the numerous outfits her father continued to find. Once he had finished he shoved her into a changing room.

Haruhi sighed as she tried on the third article of clothing. It was a beautiful shade of rose pink, it was creased in the skirt, it had a low neckline, it was short/long sleeved. There was the soft pink material to the end of her shoulder and then flew out to her wrists, it was see through and hung loosely. She twirled and the skirt flared out. The length was to the very top of her knees. Her father had given her some silvery grey colored flats. She slipped them on and stepped out of the changing room.

Ranka squealed excitedly, "This is the one Haruhi! Do you like it?"

Haruhi thought for a minute, looking down at the semi-formal dress, "Yes, I do."

Her father began to jump excitedly; he pushed her back into the room, telling her to get dressed and to bring out the dress and shoes. Haruhi did as she was told and soon the two were on their way back home.

Haruhi closed her eyes as she lay down, she was worried about tomorrow night but also a little excited. She hadn't been on a date since her first year of middle school at her old school...

-End Chapter 1-

* * *

Well this is a test chapter... Just to see if anyone is going to even like it. Well review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks for all the good feedback last chapter~ I honestly wasn't expecting it to be that great of a response! :) Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Haruhi woke up to her father shaking her shoulder, "Haruhiii~ Daddy is off to work! Good luck on your date tonight."

Haruhi groaned as she remembered that she had a date with the eldest Hitachiin twin. She sat up and watched her father run around the apartment. He then left, Haruhi still lying there. She eventually got up and started her daily morning activities.

* * *

There came a brief but loud knock coming from Haruhi's front as she finished fixing her hair. She looked at the clock and saw it was exactly six o'clock. She ran to the door and opened it, smiling at the Hitachiin.

He was dressed in a nice white button up with the top two buttons undone and a red t-shirt on underneath. He had on a pair of black slacks and sneakers.

"You look nice, Hikaru." Haruhi said, smiling at him. She was a bit suspicious, he didn't look the same.

His smile grew bigger, "Thank you, Haruhi. You do too."

Haruhi rose an eyebrow, did his voice get softer? She shook her head, _Stop it, Haruhi! You're being ridiculous!_

"Are you ready, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, offering her his left arm as Hikaru would have done.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

She came back and looped her arm through his and he rested his right hand on top of her hand. Haruhi smiled at the cat-like eyes boy. He grinned back, helping her into the car. He then got in after her, the driver closing the door to the sleek limousine.

"Are you excited, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked curiously. He felt awkward without Hikaru here with him, especially sitting in their limo with someone else.

Haruhi nodded, "Very, Hikaru. But I'm also kind of nervous..."

Kaoru chuckled to himself, "It's okay, Haruhi, tonight is going to be so calm. Nothing too extravagant."

Haruhi let out a breath of air in relief, "She didn't know if she could handle very fancy things tonight. She was still a bit skeptic as to what they were up to._ Mom, what's going to happen tonight?_

The rest of the drive was quiet, Kaoru and Haruhi both lost in their own thoughts. Kaoru trying to plan this date just right, so that every move he made would align the next major point in the whole game. He had to make sure this went perfect, so Haruhi would accept him on his offer to go on a date with 'Kaoru' next week.

Haruhi was thinking about all of the possible outcomes of this 'date'. She didn't really want to call it a date considering who she was with. She looked to the twin next to her, he just looked different than how she remembered Hikaru looking... Was he using some kind of makeup? She laughed at her own thought, he wouldn't be wearing makeup. At least for her he wouldn't be. He sounded very different too. Haruhi remembered that Hikaru was always the harsher, more meaner twin; so why is he acting so nice and sweet? Maybe it was because he was alone? Haruhi sighed internally and looked back out the window, shooing all thoughts of them.

"Master Hitachiin, we've arrived to Ichi Taka Yuu." the driver told him, walking out to go open the door.

Kaoru stepped out and turned around, smiling, he reached to help Haruhi out. She accepted his help with a soft 'Thank you.'. They both walked up to the restaurant; Haruhi staring at the magnificentness of it all. She looked to the single Hitachiin Twin.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be fancy?" she asked under her breath.

"It's not. It's just a four star restaurant. Nothing too fabulous." he replied back, shooting her an annoyed glance.

Haruhi caught the glance and looked down, they'd barely started the dance and she was already getting on his nerves..._ Tonight should be fun..._ Haruhi thought sarcastically with a grim frown, looking up slightly to see the face 'Hikaru' Hitachiin.

Kaoru looked down to her and grinned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound annoyed. I just miss Kaoru."

Haruhi nodded, that was an understandable reason. He had always been with Kaoru, so it made sense to be a bit emotionally different when not around him.

But really Kaoru was irritated, this commoner was going to be ungrateful? He couldn't believe her! He didn't have to take her anywhere! He breathed calmingly, maybe he was just overreacting. Yeah that was it.

"Hitachiin-sama, party of two, your table is ready." the voice called over the loudspeaker.

A waiter appeared in front of them, bowing to the waist, he held his arm out, "Right this way please, sir."

Kaoru nodded and led Haruhi to a table in a cozy corner, away from the rest of the people there. Haruhi liked the nice space between her and the rest of the people, now she didn't feel like she had rich people staring at her in every direction possible.

The waiter placed down two menus and pulled out his pad of paper and a pen, "What can I get you to drink right away?"

Kaoru looked at him, "A bottle of sparkling wine would be just fine."

The waiter nodded and wrote it down, "I'll be back with your glasses and wine."

Haruhi stared at Kaoru, "We aren't old enough to drink!"

"Relax Haruhi. We aren't going to drink in all perspective." Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru, I don't know about thi-"

"Here you are," the waiter put down the glasses, two cans of cola, and then opened the wine. He poured it into their glasses, filling it a third of the way. He then poured their cola in to it, "Have you decided yet?"

Kaoru looked to Haruhi, who was looking over the menu and looked back to the waiter, "No."

"Okay," the waiter then walked off to go serve another table.

"What do you recommend, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, looking at the menu.

Kaoru forgot for a minute that he was supposed to be Hikaru and quickly looked up, "Oh, well I think the toro sashimi or anything with wagyu beef in it is delicious."

Haruhi nodded, "I think I'll have the toro sashimi then. If you don't mind the price..."

Kaoru looked at her, "Haruhi, it isn't that expensive."

Haruhi looked at the small spot where the text read ￥600,000, it was laughing at her. She knew it was. It was laughing because there was no other circumstance where she would be able to eat something so expensive, not even in a dream.

Kaoru called the waiter back over, "I would like your fried wagyu beef and peppers and she would like the toro sashimi."

The waiter nodded, writing it down on his pad, "Very well. It will be a twenty-three minute wait for the food."

Kaoru nodded and motioned for the waiter to leave. Haruhi sat, twiddling her fingers. It was so awkward...

Kaoru cleared his throat, "So Haruhi, what made you chose to come on this date with me?"

Haruhi looked up, "I don't really know... I guess I thought it would be fun and nice."

Kaoru looked at her, "Really?"

He was shocked that her answer wasn't because it was a Hitachiin Twin and it was something she had always wanted. He blinked slowly as she stared at him.

"Yeah, why? Should there be another reason?"

Kaoru shook his head, "No, I guess I just wasn't expecting that as an answer. I was thinking you'd say because I was a Hitachiin Twin. Girls are always trying to go out with my brother and I. It's quite tiresome." Kaoru rested his chin on his palm as he watched Haruhi with interest.

Haruhi shook her head, "I could really care less what your last name is, Hikaru. I don't care about your wealth either, before you say that next. It just seems so pointless..."

Kaoru picked his head up, allowing his jaw to fall open, "Pointless?"

"Yeah, I mean, should it really matter who you want to go out with because of how rich they are or what their last name is? I think what's most important is on the inside." She smiled at him.

Kaoru blushed lightly and looked down.

-End Chapter 2-

* * *

I will try and post the next chapter by Monday! :) Well hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks for all the good feedback last chapter~ I honestly wasn't expecting it to be that great of a response! :) Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

"Hikaru, why are we running?" Haruhi yelled/asked, completely frazzled with the young man.

He was smiling, pure bliss on his face, "Because we have to catch the boat ride, silly!"

Haruhi scowled at the small name, "But I can see the lake from here, can't we just walk?"

After the two had finished eating; Kaoru and her had walked around the area, having a really good time. They had been laughing at some little kids running around in circles from their mothers for about three minutes. But then out of nowhere, Kaoru had grabbed her hand and dragged her the whole way through a park.

Kaoru came to halt and turned to Haruhi, grinning, "We're here!"

Haruhi looked to the small boat. It could probably fit ten people on it. She looked at him and now understood why they were running. Not because they had to catch but because he wanted to ride the first one.

He pulled her hand gently towards the dock and he smiled to the elderly couple sitting and holding the bucket for the payment. Kaoru brought out his wallet and paid for the two of them, nodding kindly to the elders.

Haruhi tipped her head a bit, was he being nicer than usual or was that just a front he put up at school? The whole prissy, too-good-for-you, angry man at school was certainly not who she was seeing now. She smiled softly, she liked it. She liked it alot.

"What?" Kaoru asked, looking at her smile.

"You just act so different outside of school, Hikaru. I like it." she told him.

He blushed yet again and looked down, _Dammit! I'm blowing my cover! Maybe I should just tell Hikaru that it's over... That I didn't act like him at all.. Otherwise he'll make me seem like the jerk._ He ran his hand through his hair and looked to Haruhi, "Well let's get on this boat!"

Haruhi nodded and stepped into it, Kaoru holding her hand so she wouldn't fall in (or out). Kaoru then stepped it and saw Haruhi standing along side of the railing, leaning over and looking into the water.

"It's so pretty..." she whispered, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water.

Kaoru came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yeah it is, but you're prettier."

"Hikaru, that's so cheesy." She giggled.

He nodded, "But it's true." He nuzzled her neck which made a small shiver run down her back.

She, for some reason, liked it though. That scared her a little... She felt Kaoru tense up as more people got on the boat, she placed her hand on the ones wrapped around her.

"It's fine, Hikaru. Pretend they aren't here."

Kaoru nodded slowly and cracked an eye open and looked to his left, Hikaru stood there smirking at the scene. Kaoru blinked and looked back only to see him now gone... Was he really there? Or was he just beginning to miss his twin to the point of hallucinations?

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as she peered over at him.

Kaoru shook his head, "Nothing, I just thought I saw something..."

The fog horn went off as they began to move; Haruhi stumbled and Kaoru carefully steadied her back into place with a soft warning to be careful. But as Kaoru turned slightly he caught his brother standing there again, giving him a thumbs up, and then he was gone as soon as Kaoru did a double take.

"Hikaru, are you sure you're okay? You seem really nervous all of a sudden." Haruhi noted, turning to face him.

He looked back down to her and nodded, "Yeah... I just keep seeing things."

"Oh! Is it serious? Are you sure you'll be alright?" Haruhi asked with concern spreading across her face.

Kaoru was a bit shocked, she just cared so much... It was surprising... But he nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, can we sit down over there though?"

"Sure!" Haruhi smiled and laced her fingers with his, leading the way to the small loveseat that was on the boat.

The two sat comfortably next to each other. Haruhi continued to watch the scenery but keeping an eye on the twin next to her. Kaoru would swap from looking at Haruhi to the area around him, looking for anymore signs of his older brother. There had been no more sights of him so far.

Later on during the middle of the boat ride, they had begun to play music for people to dance to. Kaoru smiled to Haruhi and asked her to dance, she replied nervously with a yes. She knew that she was never the best dancer in the world. Kaoru got the hint, so he picked her up and set her on top of his feet and put her hands where they belong and so they danced.

They were looking into each others eyes as they talked about everything that they could think of. Haruhi and Kaoru learned new things about the other and it was a rather nice night.

When they were done dancing the two stayed where they were except Haruhi got off of Kaoru's feet.

"Hikaru, this has been one of the best nights in my life." she told him quietly.

"Mine too."

"Can we do this again?"

"Sorry, Haruhi... But Kaoru wanted to go on a date with you too.." Kaoru told her. He was a bit sad because he really enjoyed hanging out with Haruhi. It made him feel bad that they were playing a joke on her. He looked up and saw Hikaru motioning for him to do something. He couldn't figure out what..

Once he finally got it he nodded quickly. He placed his hand under Haruhi's chin and pulled it up and closer to him, "Haruhi... Thank you for joining me tonight on this date."

"No problem, Hikaru." Haruhi replied, smiling as she looked deep into his eyes,_ Is he going to kiss me?! This will be my first kiss..._

Haruhi leaned upwards leaving Kaoru to look a bit shocked, She wants me to kiss her?

Kaoru leaned down and met her lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle but there was also a neediness to it. Where they really wanted to just keep going. Haruhi pressed into it, kissing him back with equal passion. Kaoru smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist. Haruhi placed her hands around his neck, pushing his head down a little lower. She deepened the kiss by running her tongue softly across his bottom lip, Kaoru refused to open. He didn't want to go too far. And so he pulled away and smiled shyly.

"Not yet Haruhi, maybe after a few more dates we can go further into it." Haruhi blushed and nodded, looking down embarrassed.

* * *

-End Chapter 3-

Well I tried.. But I was out all day and never got the chance. I was finally able to start later on but never to actually finish it... Well hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

There is swearing in this chapter. Just to warn you. Not that any of you really care. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

The boat ride ended and everyone was getting off of the boat, Kaoru and Haruhi were going to be last off. Which neither of them minded. Their hands were laced together and small smiles on their faces.

Kaoru helped Haruhi out and began to lead her out of the park, joking around with her and laughing,

"Hikaru, I really do just want to thank you for tonight. IT beats sitting at home by myself." Haruhi told him, looking up with shining eyes.

Kaoru blushed a little bit, guilt nagging him in the back of his mind. _Go on, you idiot! Tell her! Tell her that this is just part of a joke Hikaru and you wanted to play but that you really mean it when you say you have fun!_ his conscious chastised him.

"H-Haruhi, there's something I have to tell you..." He told her, bringing the two of them to a stop.

She looked at him curiously, "Yes, Hikaru?"

_Do it!_ "I-I..." Kaoru looked around and saw Hikaru behind some trees, motioning for him to stop, "I... I just wanted to tell you that my brother, Kaoru, he wanted to go on a date with you tomorrow too."

Kaoru stared at Haruhi, his mind going rampant. _Look what you did! You ruined your chance to come clean! You idiot! He nodded to Haruhi nicely, telling her that he was done._

"Oh, well that would be nice. I would love to go out with him." Haruhi replied, she was rather confused and skeptical but figured if it was anything like this one then it would be worth it.

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks Haruhi. I'm sure Kaoru will appreciate it!"

Haruhi nodded and tugged on Kaoru's hand, "Let's keep going."

Kaoru nodded and so they walked out, laughing at random topics. Once they got out of the park Haruhi looked up and saw the limo pulling up. She looked at him surprised, "He moves quick."

Kaoru chuckled, "Yeah, I guess he does."

Haruhi laughed as they walked up to the limo. The driver stood there with the door open, smiling at the two. He'd never seen one of the young masters look so happy. It made him glad to see them in a great mood.

"Thank you," Haruhi nodded to him with a smile on her face as she slid inside.

Kaoru nodded to him and slid in after her.

"Well, well." a voice came from across them.

The two teens looked up, they looked like deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching car. There sat Hikaru, a smirk on his lips, sitting cross legged and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked confused.

Hikaru smiled, "Yep. I just wanted to see how my older brother's date went."

Kaoru glared at him, "It went fine, Kaoru."

Haruhi was very unsure what was happening here; some kind of brother duel, she guessed.

"Calm down, Hikaru. I really did just come for that." Hikaru grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Um, Hikaru, Kaoru, calm down." Haruhi mumbled, looking at the daggers Kaoru was shooting at Hikaru as he continued to grin.

This continued the whole drive to Haruhi's house. She kissed Kaoru's cheek, "Thanks for the great date." She then got out of the car and walked up her steps and into her apartment.

Both twins watched her go through the window. Kaoru then sat back in his seat across from Hikaru and looked at him, "I can't believe we're doing this to her. She's so nice."

Hikaru scowled, "And I can't believe you almost screwed over the whole plan!"

"This isn't right Hikaru! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Too damn bad for her. This plan is going through one hundred percent, Kaoru. Whether you like it or not."

Kaoru leveled his gaze with Hikaru's, "You really do know how to be an ass don't you? How are you going to pull off being me tomorrow? You can't even be calm about something."

Hikaru now glared at his brother, "Are you saying I'm incapable of being you? That I'm too mean to be you?"

Kaoru just stared at him, not really giving a damn.

"Well guess what, Mr. I'm-so-nice, you can actually be a real ass too."

Kaoru scoffed at him, "Whatever, Hikaru. I just don't feel right with doing this to her."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "Bullshit."

Kaoru sighed and stared out the opposite window. He saw their house appearing outside. He watched as it got closer, the driveway now underneath the limousine. Kaoru stepped out first when the driver opened the door, Hikaru stepping out after him. And so the two walked in together.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" their mother said happily as they walked in.

"Hey mom." Kaoru smiled kindly to the woman who looked so much like them.

"How was your date sweetie?"

"It was good. You would like her."

"Is that so?" Yuzuha asked, looking at him quizzically.

Kaoru nodded and started to head up the stairs to his and Hikaru's room. Hikaru leading the way, not even acknowledging the lady. She sighed and turned back to head into the living room.

* * *

"Haruhiii! Daddy's home!" Ranka called happily at ten as he waltzed in.

Haruhi smiled at him from on the couch, "Hey Dad. How was work?"

"Work was as usual, Haruhi. I wanna hear all about your date with Hikaru!" Ranka giggled.

The brunette sighed and nodded, "It was really nice. He acted so different than he does in school... It was really cool to see him like that. The date itself was really fun."

"Was it romantic?" the okama swooned.

Haruhi nodded and blushed lightly, "We kissed on a boat."

"That's so cute! My little girl is growing up! Don't you ever leave your Daddy! I don't think I could handle it Haruhi!"

Haruhi began to chuckle, "Don't worry, Dad. I won't."

"Any other big plans for this weekend, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, "Kaoru has Hikaru ask me out on a date for tomorrow."

"Ooh sibling rivalry?"

Haruhi shook her head but then began to nod, "I suppose. Kaoru kept showing up during our date and then he was in the limo when we got in to go home... They started to argue on the way here..."

"How romantic!" her dad swooned again.

She sighed, "I'm going to head to bed... I'll see you in the morning."

Her dad didn't even acknowledge she was leaving until she had already shut her bedroom door.

She slipped on her pajamas and sat down on her bed. Haruhi was beginning to drift away into her thoughts when she noticed her phone blinking on her nightstand. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Haruhiii. I hope your ready for tomorrow. It's going to be fun._

_~KH_

Haruhi blushed at the text message and quickly sent back a reply asking what they were going to be doing.

_You'll have to wait until tomorrow._

She glared at the text and asked what she was supposed to wear.

_Something cute... Over a bathing suit preferably._

Haruhi blushed again. A bathing suit? He wanted her to wear a bathing suit? Well that narrowed her options on what they were doing... She sighed, overly exhausted and flopped onto her back. She pulled her blanket around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru sat on his bed, watching Hikaru text Haruhi. Kaoru knew he would just have to accept the thing they were doing. He had already started it, so there was no turning back. Hopefully Haruhi would understand once this was all over...

A little thought hit him as he began to lay back onto the headboard of their bed. What if she figured it out herself? She was at Ouran on a scholarship... That means she has to be really smart. Which could be their saving grace, if she found out before this was all over. Otherwise, Kaoru was going to tell her. He was very positive of that.

And Hikaru would just have to deal with it... Besides Hikaru wouldn't cause too much damage on just one date, right? Or would he? Kaoru didn't even know anymore. His brother had been acting so weird lately. He stared at the ceiling, Hikaru starting to come to the bed.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru as he placed his arm across his bare chest. Hikaru was smiling at him as his head fell onto his chest as well.

"It'll all be okay, Kao. Don't worry too much." he mumbled into his skin, "You'll get worry lines."

Kaoru grinned and slid down into the bed, facing Hikaru and draping his arm over his bare waist. Their legs found a comfortable position with the other and so the two slowly fell asleep.

* * *

-End Chapter 4-

A little bit more of the brothers' true middle school colors in this chapter... My first time at writing an actual Hikaru and Kaoru brotherly moment at the bottom there. I think it turned out pretty good. Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	5. Chapter 5

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Sorry this one is a bit late. My life finally got interesting. Haha yeah I got busy at an anime convention and then was stuck recovering. My ears still aren't fully healed from the rave. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

"HARUHI!" Hikaru shouted, standing outside.

Haruhi opened the door, her knee length flowy skirt flying behind her from the breeze, "What-Oh my God..."

Hikaru stood there in his swim shorts and nothing else, holding up a basket with some food items sticking out.

"K-Kaoru... Why are you...? Nevermind. Let me go grab my phone." Haruhi told him, shaking her head, going back into the apartment to grab said electronic.

Hikaru waited patiently, glaring at anyone who looked at him. He didn't really care for the unwanted attention (says the man only in swim shorts). He perked up at Haruhi hopping down the steps.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "So, are we going on a picnic?"

He nodded, "It sounds fun."

Haruhi smiled at him, "Yeah, it really does."

Hikaru grinned at her and wrapped his free hand around her shoulders and turned them towards the car waiting for them.

"How did you think of it, Kaoru?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, um... Well you know it just kind of hit me last night while I was talking with Hikaru." Hikaru lied.

Haruhi just nodded, not going to comment on the shaky tone he had when he spoke. They continued to walk to the car. As they rode to their destination the car stayed silent. Neither of them feeling the need to speak.

"Master, we have arrived."

"Finally." Hikaru sighed, climbing out and then turning and helping Haruhi.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at the beach.

"Just a beach." he replied, grabbing the basket.

Haruhi looked around, "Fun fun."

"What? Do you not go to beaches or something?" Hikaru asked, scowling.

"No, I never said that, I am just shocked you chose to go to a public beach..."

"Gee, thanks." Hikaru muttered sarcastically.

"No need to be an ass, Kaoru." Haruhi glared up at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck, Dammit... Watch yourself Hikaru...

-End Chapter 5-

* * *

Yeah I know it's really short. Sorry but as I mentioned above on the top, my life just got interesting and is slowly ending. The buzz of meeting Greg Ayres still has to die a little bit more in my brain before I can actually focus on anything. ^-^ Well sorry for the shortness but I hope the next one will be longer! Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	6. Chapter 6

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Haruhi sat, watching the water. Hikaru sat watching her, trying to understand how dates work. Was he supposed to do something? He had never really been on a date before so this was really tripping him out.

He placed his hand on Haruhi's, making her head snap towards him, and he smiled. She smiled back. "The water looks pretty."

Hikaru nodded, "It does. Do you want to go swimming?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Sure." She stood up and started taking her shorts and shirt off. She then kicked her shoes aside and smiled at him.

He slowly stood up, watching her in awe. Then snapped back to it and took off his shirt, holding his hand out to her. She took it, giggling a little bit, and began to drag him off. He walked behind her, watching her walk.

"Have you ever had a wave battle, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, once they were wading in the water.

Hikaru shook his head, "What's wave battling?"

She shoved her arm at him, making a huge wave hit him, "It's that."

He looked at her and smirked, "My turn."

He tried and a wave crashed into Haruhi, making her giggle. She then splashed him and it went back and forth until they were both splashing each other at the same time.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Hikaru laughed, dropping his tired arms.

"Good, I was getting tired." Haruhi laughed too.

He looked at her and smiled, dropping to his knees in the water. Haruhi sat down on the bottom of the lake, relaxing. She sighed contently, swimming around.

Hikaru came over to her and wrapped her up in a hug, making her squeal. She blushed at the sound that just came from her. He laughed and squeezed her, making her squeal again. She smacked him playfully.

"Kaoruuuu!" she giggled.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her blush softly, "This has been really fun so far."

Haruhi nodded and held where he had just kissed her, "That was really sweet."

Now it was his turn to blush, but out of embarrassment. He scratched behind his neck.

She laughed at him and looked up at the moon and the stars, "It's so nice out."

Hikaru nodded and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Want to go eat?" he whispered.

"Sure." she replied, shrugging.

He grabbed her hand and they began walking out of the water, noticing most of the people had filed out already. Hikaru sat down on the blanket he had already set out and pulled Haruhi down softly next to him, opening the basket. Haruhi watched him pull out different food items.

Her eyes widened as he continued to just keep pulling out, what she has now realized, fancy foods.

"There. I hope you like lemonade... I brought that for us to drink." he mumbled, realizing he probably should have asked her before he just brought that.

She nodded, "I love lemonade."

He smiled out of relief and handed her a plate and began opening the foods. Which on closer inspection proved to just be fancier versions of your typical picnic food.

"Mmm, this looks delicious, Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed as she piled her plate with the food.

Hikaru chuckled and put some food on his plate, "We had our chefs make it for this date. They happily obliged when I told them about you."

Haruhi blushed, "Why when you told them about me?"

"Who knows?" Hikaru asked, shrugging. Haruhi smiled and continued eating her food.

Once they were both stuffed they began to pack everything up. They grabbed their clothes and held onto them as they each held a handle of the basket. They were joking about things and he asked her how her date went yesterday. She blushed but was rather confused because she knew he was there, she had seen him around on the boat and everywhere else they had gone.

"What do you mean? You saw how it went, Kaoru."

He looked down at her, "What?"

"I saw you trailing around by us. You practically went on the date with us." she giggled.

He looked away, a little frustrated that she had caught him. Hikaru looked around, he had never seen Kaoru throughout this whole date.

"But I understand, you just wanted to be by your brother right? It felt weird being away from him?" Haruhi asked, looking over at him.

He gaped at her, trying to form an intelligent sentence in his head, "I-I... How would you know? You don't have any siblings."

"Again with being a jerk really? I never said I did, I was just wondering, jeez Kaoru. You're a lot of fun but then you go and be a jerk." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Hikaru looked down at her, "I'm sorry. I don't like people pretending like they understand Hikaru and I..."

Haruhi looked up at him, "You know, if you'd let people become your friends, they wouldn't have to pretend."

Hikaru sighed, "No one will ever understand."

"You don't know that."

"Well you don't know that there is someone that will understand."

"Your right. But there may be someone who at least wants to try."

Hikaru scoffed, "Like who? Everyone thinks were either jerks or freaks."

Haruhi looked up at him, "Me. I'd like to try. You both seem like fun people, like you'd be some of the greatest friends a person could have."

Hikaru blushed, "Y-You?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But you probably aren't ever going to give me the chance to."

"Now wait a minute! Don't go making assumptions, Haruhi! We can give you the chance to try." Hikaru told her.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him skeptic.

He nodded, "I'm sure Hikaru won't mind."

Haruhi grinned, "So I can call you my friends now?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, I suppose."

She felt privileged, being able to call them that. Mainly because it was a known fact at school if you called them that they would most definitely get back at you later. They had no friends, nor did they want any. They made that perfectly clear there.

Her long hair got tucked behind her ear as she continued to walk to the awaiting car with him.

-End Chapter 6-

* * *

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

"So... Now she's our friend?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded into his pillow. He had just gotten back home from the date and was surprisingly tired. Kaoru was just as confused as he was when he told him that Haruhi wanted to try and understand them.

"Well... I have no idea what to say now. But maybe this will be good for us, Hika. Maybe, just maybe, this has been what we both have been needing our whole lives." Kaoru mused, realizing that him and Hikaru had always said they felt like they were missing something. Like they had always felt like there was a part of them that was still empty.

Hikaru sat up, "That makes sense."

"I just hope this is a good thing..."

* * *

(Four days since her date with 'Kaoru')

Haruhi walked down the halls, heading to her fourth period class. She merely blinked when two bodies squished her in between them.

"Hello, Hikaru, Kaoru." She smiled at them.

They smiled back, "Hey Haruhi."

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to walk with you to fourth period."

"Really?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"People are staring."

"Because we're with someone else." Kaoru told her, shrugging.

Hikaru glared at everyone, "Don't you all have something better to be doing?"

Everyone quickly looked away, terrified. Hikaru huffed, "That's what I thought."

Haruhi looked at him, "That wasn't very nice, Kaoru."

Hikaru looked at her shocked. She remembered that he was Kaoru? Sure she was still wrong but she remembered... He looked to Kaoru and he had the same exact expression on his face.

"Are you sure that he's Kaoru?" Kaoru asked her, leaning down by her face.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I would remember that jerkish tone of voice from yesterday anywhere."

Kaoru glared at Hikaru, he knew he was going to make him seem like an ass. Hikaru shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Congrats Haruhi! You're the first person to get it right!" Hikaru grinned, half lying.

Haruhi smiled, "I told you someone would care enough to try."

The twins exchanged looks again, both shrugged, "You were definitely right."

Too bad we taught you wrong... They both thought with a pain hitting their hearts.

* * *

Haruhi sat down at lunch, flipping open her bento. She grabbed her fork and began eating. Two trays dropped in front of her, making her look up. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru, sitting down. They both had unamused facial expressions, like they usually did.

"What's wrong?" she asked, chewing her food.

They shrugged, "Nothing is wrong."

"Uh huh, sure." she mumbled, eating more food. She then placed down her fork, swallowing her bite. "Tell me what's actually wrong?"

"Haruhi," Kaoru started, "We have something to tell you..."

Haruhi looked at him curiously, Hikaru looked at him angrily, and Kaoru noticed all the looks. He smiled at Hikaru, It'll be okay...

"What is it, Hikaru?"

Kaoru cleared his throat, "Hikaru and I misled you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him confused, "What do you mean? Why did you call yourself by your name...?"

Kaoru half smiled, "You see, I'm actually Kaoru. And he is Hikaru... We were trying to be funny and switch who was who... And now we realize that we made a horrible mistake. Please forgive us."

Haruhi stared blankly at them, having stopped eating as soon as he had started talking. She was trying to process what had just happened.

"Wait... You both lied to me? And then you let me be your friend? And you openly are expressing your friendship? Why would you guys lie to me?" Haruhi asked, completely hurt.

"Haruhi, we didn't mean to... You were just the only girl we hadn't really spoken to..." Hikaru muttered, looking at the ground.

Haruhi felt tears pricking her eyes, "I-I can't believe you two lied to me! I knew you guys lied but you seemed so genuine..."

Kaoru reached out to her, she leaned away and glared at him, "Don't touch me."

"Haruhi, we wish we could take it back."

"Yeah right. How am I supposed to know that you're not lying right now?" she demanded.

They both looked down, not having an answer.

"That's what I thought." she scoffed, she got out of her chair and quickly grabbed her things, walking away quickly.

"Haruhi! Wait! Where are you going? Class is going to be starting soon!" The twins shouted, jogging along next to her.

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling well." She stated coldly, running away from them and out the school doors. Her tears fell freely, flying behind her. She sniffled, running down the road.

Haruhi just wanted away. Away from it all... She should have known to not make any friends.

She ran up the apartment building steps, and slammed the front door behind her. She slid down onto the ground and started to cry loudly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why mom? Why did this happen to me?" She cried, she had thought she had finally found some good, trustworthy friends.

* * *

-End Chapter 7-

No I am not done with the story yet! I've been planning it this way. We should still have a few more chapters coming out soon! Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	8. Chapter 8

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru asked, glaring up at some blonde haired, purpled eyed kid.

"Oh I know who he is, some girls in class were talking about him. You know, he's that Suoh kid that was admitted during spring semester." Kaoru muttered to Hikaru as they sat in their desks, looking up at him annoyed.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru looked back up at him, "So this is the guy, huh?"

"Yeah! You know me?" the blonde asked all excited, "I had no idea I was so famous! Oh my! I guess I'm guilty!"

The twins then began to tune him out as he started to go on about something. They shared a look that said 'what was with this idiot?'. Shrugging, they turned back to their magazine.

Realizing he stopped, Kaoru looked up, "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"There's no need to be concerned about it. Although you're not quite up to my level, the two of you do show quite a bit of potential."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked, getting completely annoyed with this guy. Didn't he understand they had problems of their own?

"I'm founding a new club two months from now, in April."

The twins looked at him, a little bit more interested now.

"Gradually, I would like to start it as soon as I graduate into Ouran High School. It might be a little difficult at first but I'm sure I can put in a good word for you. It's going to be a lot of fun. I've already asked Kyoya Ohtori from my class, I'm sure you know him. And then I'm going to ask high school first years, Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai to join us! That's where you two come in!" Tamaki was cut off as the twins got bored of his tangent.

"You're bugging us, get lost." the two stated.

Tamaki turned to them shocked.

"We don't hang out with anyone." Kaoru thought, except we did with Haruhi...

"And we certainly don't want to hang out with you." Hikaru told him matter of factly.

"But if you're absolutely determined to get to know the two of us," Kaoru started.

"We should play," Hikaru continued.

They both smirked at him, their eyes shining, "The 'Which One is Hikaru Game'. You in?"

Tamaki looked down at him, puzzled.

"The rules of the game are pretty easy." Kaoru and Hikaru smirked, looking at the ground. They both then explained to him the rules.

Soon the two were up and walking away, now determined they had scared him off. They looked over their shoulders at him, smirking.

"Looks like he can't handle it." Hikaru muttered.

"Who cares about him?" Kaoru asked, grinning at the confused blonde, "Did you hear that line up? It's obvious why he wants to add the Hitachiin name. It's like he's gathering the kids of high class families."

They both turned forward again, satisfied with the outcome.

"I've got one month right?" the blonde shouted at them, causing them both to freeze, "Then I accept. But in return if I win, you both have to join my club. Sorry to break it to you but there's no doubt in my mind! Come April you're both going to become members! I am certain of it!"

The twins just stared at him with wide eyes and teeth clenched. Then they went back to glaring, standing up straight and walking away again.

* * *

Later on that day the two were packing up their things so they could start walking to their next class, they both flashed glances to the empty seat in the far corner where Haruhi usually sat. Rumor was she asked to be transferred to different classes so she didn't have to see them in classes.

"We really screwed up didn't we?" Hikaru asked, sliding a notebook to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded, "And now we got this annoying Suoh kid to deal with."

They both sighed.

"Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right!" a voice shouted from right in front of them.

They both glanced up and saw the blonde, "What's your reasoning?"

"Hikaru always talks after Kaoru." Tamaki was smirking victoriously.

"No, your wrong and your reasoning is stupid." they both grabbed their bags and walked away.

* * *

Hikaru sighed deeply as he stared at the older boy in front of him and his twin, "Will you just leave us alone?"

"Yeah," Kaoru shoved a hand in his pocket, "You're never going to get it right anyways."

The boy the now knew as Tamaki, deflated and turned around. He stalked back to Kyoya, ready to whine again.

"He's ridiculous." they both muttered, turning and seeing Haruhi across the field.

They smirked and began heading towards her, _better get there before she sees us._

* * *

Haruhi looked up as two shadows were cast down over her book. She scowled when she saw the identical boys.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Haruhiiiii. How many times do we have to apologize?" Kaoru whined, leaning over her.

"None." she replied, closing her book.

Hikaru's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

"Because you're wasting your breath. I'm not going to forgive you, and if I do it's just so you'll leave me alone."

"Kaoru's on the right! Hikaru's on the left!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi looked over at the blonde, "You have company. Bye."

She walked away, squeezing past the two. The twins each rose a hand to grab her shoulder but then pulled it back and looked to the new pain in their life.

"What's your reasoning this time." they both stated not questioned.

"Kaoru is the more rude one!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Kaoru hissed, "You're wrong anyways."

"Now like we said, just give up."

Tamaki sulked away again, going to find Kyoya again.

The twins turned and went off to go look for Haruhi again.

* * *

Haruhi sat in a big room, there were sofas with white cloths draped on them. The room wasn't in use anymore. It was originally a music room but now it was abandoned.

She sat on one of the sofas, folding the cloth and placing it on the far end. She was rather confident that Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't find her there.

The door opened a few minutes later, making her freeze and look up. She was currently in the high school building, which she technically wasn't supposed to be in. A tall man walked in a flash of blonde was bouncing in front of him but Haruhi couldn't see what the blonde was.

"Look Takashi, we have a guest!" the blonde ran to her side, he was wearing a high school uniform. The tall man, now known as Takashi, was wearing one as well._ But at least it suit him..._

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude." Haruhi bowed her head to her older classmen, beginning to pack up her things.

The blonde giggled, "Don't worry about it! We shouldn't really be in here either." He winked at her, making Haruhi grin.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, middle school third year." She smiled to them both.

"I'm MItsukuni Haninozuka, high school first year! You can call me Honey." He smiled at her.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi warned, making sure he watched his behavior. If the wrong person caught on that Honey still acted cute and ate lots of cake, he would be in trouble with his family.

"Oops! Sorry Takashi! This is Takashi Morinozuka, high school first year! You can call him Mori though." Honey grinned at Haruhi.

"Can you promise me, Haru-chan, that you won't tell anyone that I'm acting cute?" Honey asked, tipping his head at her.

Haruhi nodded, "I won't tell anyone." She was a bit confused but shrugged anyways.

Honey smiled to Mori, "See Takashi? She won't tell anyone."

Haruhi could have sworn he had smiled, but she wasn't too sure. She shrugged.

"So what are you doing up here, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, plopping down next to her.

"I'm hiding from some people." she replied honestly.

"Really? Why's that, if you don't mind me asking?" Honey was now curious, had someone been mean to this nice and pretty girl?

"Just these guys that tried playing a joke on me..." Haruhi mumbled, not really wanting to explain the whole situation.

Honey nodded, "Can I ask who?" He had a good idea who, him and Mori had heard rumors and stories about certain people.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, their in the same grade as me."

"That's who I figured. Do you want Takashi and I to talk to them?" Honey asked, grinning. He was going to do a little bit more than talk if she said yes.

"I don't think that's necessary, sempai. But thanks for the offer." Haruhi sweat dropped.

A cake was then set down in front of Honey, making Haruhi look to see where it came from. She saw Mori placing down a fork and a napkin.

"Thanks Takashi!" Honey grinned.

"So what are you and Mori-sempai doing up here?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't act like this outside of this room or eat cake! So I come here to do it. We're here every day until five." Honey told her, chewing some cake.

Haruhi nodded, "That's good to know."

Honey smiled at her and giggled, "You can always hide up here, Haru-chan. Nobody knows about this room except for Takashi and I."

Haruhi looked at him shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, most don't even know this hallway exists actually. The last time this room got used was when we were just starting middle school."

Mori nodded in agreement, "We got the key from the old club president."

The door knob began to move, alarming all three occupants. There were some loud, deep voices outside the door. They then heard a bunch of keys jangling.

"Who's that?" Haruhi whispered.

Honey shrugged, "We told you, we are the only students who know about this room. So it has to be a teacher..."

Haruhi looked alarmed, shoving her stuff in her school bag, knowing she could get suspended for being in there. Mori shoved the cake on the couch, Honey unfolding the big cloth. Haruhi and Honey threw it over the couch.

Mori picked Haruhi and Honey up and he ran them all to a door in the back, opening it quietly and slowly shutting it with a click. Just as the door to the room opened and the voices got louder.

"This is the only other room available, Suoh-sama." a voice said lightly.

"Hm, it's a little small. But I'll have to speak to the constructors about that."

"Chairman Suoh?" Honey asked surprised.

"Construction?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Hn." Mori stated.

Soon the door shut and was locked again, everything falling silent. Mori cracked the door, looking around the room.

He nodded and allowed the smaller teens to exit. Honey ran back to get his cake, Haruhi walking out with her bag.

"I should probably be going... Thanks you two though. It was nice to meet you both."

Honey smiled and waved to her, "It was nice meeting you too, Haru-chan. I hope you come back soon!"

Mori nodded and ruffled her hair.

Haruhi waved at them, leaving the room. She closed the door and walked down the hall, looking out the oversized windows that the high school building had. She sighed and looked up at the sky, _Hey mom... Did you hear and see those upperclassmen? They seem so nice, I hope I get to see them again._

* * *

The brunette walked out onto the courtyard and saw the blonde that she had seen earlier, trying to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru. She frowned, he looked really upset. She sighed and continued walking. A girl with short brown hair and pigtails on the top ran in front of her, crying her eyes out. Haruhi looked to where she had come from and saw Hikaru and Kaoru laughing, a bunch of ripped pieces of paper on the ground.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. She turned and went after the girl. The girl was sitting on her knees behind a tree crying. Haruhi frowned and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back.

The girl looked up at her, "W-Who are you?"

Haruhi smiled softly, "Someone who understands... I was once treated badly by the Hitachiin brothers..."

"Really?" the girl asked happily.

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "And I just wanted you to know it gets better and that its their lost. You're a really cute girl and you seem kind. They're jerks. They don't deserve your tears and you deserve more."

The girl blushed and sniffled, wiping her eyes, "Thank you... That makes me feel better."

Haruhi smiled and rose to her feet and offered the girl her hand. The girl took it, Haruhi pulling her up.

"Well I need to be getting home. Good luck." Haruhi waved to her and started to walk off.

The girl smiled, "Thank you!"

Haruhi smiled happily and then glared in the direction the twins were standing. The blonde had now disappeared. She wondered about him, why he was so determined with the twins... Did he not realize they weren't ones to talk to people? She shrugged, I guess that's his own fault...

Haruhi soon was at her apartment, unlocking the door. "I'm home, Dad!"

* * *

-End Chapter 8-

Yay! Longer chapter! A lot had to happen in this one~! Oh and most of the beginning of this is from the anime with slight adjustments. Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	9. Chapter 9

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Special thanks to HidingBehindACurtain! She gave me a great idea for this chapter! So thanks to her! :) And she has been a wonderful encouragement to keep writing! ;) So really lots of thanks to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

It was now the beginning of the next week. Hikaru and Kaoru were still trying to get rid of the blonde idiot and get Haruhi to forgive them. Haruhi hadn't seen Honey or Mori since that day in the abandoned music room. But then again she hadn't been back to that room either.

She was now walking down a corridor, minding her own business. She was looking down awkwardly, making sure that she wouldn't get recognized by two boys. Then, of course, she crashed into someone who was walking exactly as fast as she was but going in the other direction. Her stuff fell to the ground with her, the person she walked into stumbled a bit and tightened their grip on their suitcase.

Haruhi looked up to see a man with black hair and glasses that had a glare across them, "I-I'm so sorry!"

He sighed and kneeled down, helping her gather her things. He then shrugged, "It was just as much my fault as yours."

She looked at him shocked and quickly resumed picking up her stuff. She stood up and took the folders he was now offering her. Her brown eyes examined him slowly, "I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He looked at her, "I am a year older than you, it's quite natural for you to see me."

She blushed embarrassed and looked away, "Well, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, middle school third year."

He nodded, "Kyoya Ohtori, middle school fourth year."

Haruhi smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Ohtori-sempai."

"Kyoya is fine, Haruhi." he stated, pushing up his glasses and looking around.

"Okay, Kyoya, are you looking for someone?" she asked, noticing his wandering eyes.

"The exact opposite actually, Haruhi. I'm trying to hide from someone."

She grinned, "Me too. Except it's two people."

"Well the person I'm hiding from could easily have enough energy to be two." Kyoya muttered, looking for blonde and purple.

Haruhi was looking for amber and orange-ish, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Tamaki Suoh. He's my self proclaimed best friend." Kyoya frowned.

Haruhi giggled a little, "I'm hiding from ex-friends. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they refuse to leave me alone."

Kyoya smirked at her, "Well I think I found both of our chasers."

Haruhi turned to look where he was and yes there they were. Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at the blonde she saw last week.

"Hey that's..." she trailed off, watching them yell at him.

"Tamaki Suoh, he's been trying to befriend those two for the past week and a half." Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

Haruhi looked up at him and back to the slowly deflating Tamaki, "Well, he's doing it all wrong."

Kyoya rose an eyebrow, "How so?"

"He had to have realized that Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the nicest or friendliest people by now. So that and then adding their previous antics, they are never going to tell him that he's right. If he ever even guesses it correctly. They will ignore that [art and just tell him that his reasoning is dumb. I heard them do that before, but he was still wrong. And besides he's being too brash and straightforward. They choose who they become friends with, they don't get told who." Haruhi explained.

Kyoya nodded, "Following his train of thought process, he will never realize any of that. Judging by how things are going now and with him being how he is, my guess is he won't give up until he runs out of time. Or they kill him first."

Haruhi watched as Hikaru turned red while shouting loudly, Kaoru glaring irritably at him, and him cowering in fear. She sighed and turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you, Kyoya." she said to him over her shoulder.

"Same to you, Haruhi." Kyoya smirked and turned in the other direction.

Haruhi sighed as she walked passed the three from a distance.

* * *

Hikaru felt like he was about to explode. He was really getting on his nerves. Can't he see that they didn't want anything to do with him? Kaoru looked almost as pissed as he was, except he was holding it in a lot better.

"Will you just shut up?!" Hikaru shouted as the blonde had started off again on another rant.

He 'meep-ed' and hid behind a tree, glancing at them carefully. Kaoru glared angrily and Hikaru was fuming.

"I-I..." Tamaki mumbled.

"Leave us the hell alone before I punch you in the face!" Hikaru roared, turning around and storming off. Kaoru nodded once to Tamaki before turning and following after his other half.

* * *

"Hika, it's okay... He'll leave us alone eventually..." Kaoru murmured, his arm wrapped around Hikaru and his head resting on his shoulder.

"You guys are so mean to people. Why can't you just give him a chance?" A familiar voice asked.

The twins both looked over to where the voice came from, ready to argue with the person. They were both shocked to see Haruhi sitting on a rock across from them.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

She sighed, "He just wants to be your friend, why don't you guys just let him try?"

"Because he's annoying as hell!" Hikaru hissed.

"He gives Hikaru and I headaches everyday." Kaoru agreed.

"Because you guys don't give him any other choice. He's just trying to prove himself to you guys." She told them, watching them carefully.

"What do you know?" Hikaru muttered, "Besides, I thought you weren't talking to us."

"I'm not, but I'm helping an upperclassmen by talking to you guys." she stated.

"Really?" Kaoru stated, his eyes dropping closed as he leaned back and sighed, "Haruhi, we don't want to be friends with him. He's too dense to realize it, so we have no choice but to be jerks to him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and jumped off the rock, "Whatever."

* * *

Tamaki sat on the edge of the fountain, sad that he couldn't seem to get through to the twins. Haruhi noticed him sitting there again, depressed as he had been before. She walked over to him, smiling as she got closer.

He looked up when he noticed the shadow that cast over him as he sat there, "Oh hello!"

Haruhi smiled and pointed next to him, "Can I sit next to you?"

Tamaki nodded, "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Haruhi sat down and looked at him, "Why're you so upset?"

"Upset? I'm not upset!" Tamaki lied, smiling brightly.

Haruhi frowned, "Yes you are."

He sighed and scratched his head, "I guess, I'm just lost at what to do is all."

"Maybe I can help you." Haruhi offered.

"Help me? How?"

"Well I know you're having trouble with the Hitachiin brothers."

"How did you know?" Tamaki asked, then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head, "Wait! I know you! You were that girl they were talking to the other day."

"Haruhi." Haruhi offered.

"Haruhi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Haruhi smiled, "So I've heard."

Tamaki grinned.

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru aren't going to befriend you, as you probably already noticed, but they may treat you nicer if you don't bother them so much."

"Really? And then I'd be closer to becoming their friend right?"

"Well, maybe. As they have probably told you, they don't hang out with anyone." Haruhi sighed a little.

Tamaki nodded and then looked at her, beaming, "Thank you Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled, "Of course."

Tamaki pulled her into a hug, shocking her at first but she soon hugged him back.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru both stood a couple yards away, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS." Hikaru hissed, watching the two of them hug.

Kaoru was back to glaring again, "Why does she like him?"

They both scrunched up their eyebrows, burning holes into the blonde's back as he hugged their crush.

They let out a small sigh as Haruhi finally pulled away. Only for them to tense back up as they saw Tamaki grab her hands. Their jealousy flame ignited even more as she smiled happily at him.

"That's it.." Hikaru muttered as he stalked towards them, Kaoru wasn't too far behind.

* * *

-End Chapter 9-

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	10. Chapter 10

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Hikaru felt that if he didn't do something, he was going to literally explode and then everyone would have to pick up his tiny Hikaru pieces and dispose of them properly.

Before anybody could even register what was happening, Tamaki was in the fountain and Hikaru was hunched over, his arm still slightly raised. Kaoru was getting ready to punch Tamaki, but was now frozen as he stared at the now soaked boy. Haruhi was on her feet, eyes wide open.

Hikaru stood up straight and glared down at him, "Stop pissing me off before you end up in the hospital, got it?"

Kaoru looked to the blonde, "Why do you have to be such a bother?"

Hikaru and Kaoru strode off, now a little more happy with their success. Haruhi helped Tamaki out of the fountain, watching the twins walk off.

"Are you okay?"

Tamaki blinked slowly, he still wasn't sure what just happened, "I think so... My head hurts a little from hitting the fountain but otherwise I'm fine."

"Well that was a rather interesting scene." a cool voice chuckled, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Kyoya! You were watching the whole thing?! Mon ami! Why didn't you help meeeeee?" Tamaki whined, looking at his best friend.

"Because I don't get involved with violence, Tamaki." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses and creating a glare.

"Kyoya, how long have you been standing there?" Haruhi asked, her eye twitching again.

"Well I was around when you two hugged, if that's any sort of answer to your question."

Haruhi frowned and crossed her arms, looking at the dark-haired man. Kyoya smirked back at her. Tamaki pouted as he watched the two interact.

"Hey wait a minute! Kyoya, since when do you know Haruhi?"

Both teens looked over to him, "Why we met not too long ago."

"Jeez, Tamaki you'd think if Kyoya was really your best friend he'd tell you that." Haruhi grinned at him.

Tamaki gaped at her, "K-Kyoya! Is this true?" He gave Kyoya the puppy dog face.

Kyoya just glared at the man and turned away, "I have things to attend to, I'll see you both later."

He waved as he walked off. Haruhi turned back to Tamaki, "I'm going to go find Hikaru and Kaoru... Good luck, Tamaki."

She ran off, leaving the wet blonde alone on the fountain edge.

* * *

Honey and Mori sat on the window sill in the music room, watching the whole scene.

Honey sighed and looked to his cousin, "Things look pretty hectic down there, huh Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think things will go back to normal for Haru-chan?"

"I don't know, Mitsukuni."

"I hope so, she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of the Hitachiin twins' stupid games."

Mori nodded silently, watching as the brunette ran off.

"Those other guys are fourth years in middle school, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if we'll get to meet them someday... The blonde one seems kinda ridiculous." he chuckled a little.

"Yeah."

"Well, we better get going Takashi. Karate won't teach itself."

Mori nodded and jumped off the little sill with Honey, they grabbed their bags and strode off. Making sure to lock the room behind them, the shut the door. Honey restored his cold mask and carried his bag like a 'man'. Mori followed behind him, looking slightly worried about his cousin.

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted, grabbing each of their shoulders.

They turned around and looked at her, boredom written all over their faces, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"What the hell was that?" she asked, trying to read their eyes.

"What was what?"

"Why did you punch him back there?" Haruhi demanded.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged looks, having a small little conversation. They sighed and wrapped their arms around Haruhi, leading her over to a bench.

Haruhi walked with them, not going to fight. She just wanted to work this out with the two, it was becoming tiresome.

"Haruhi, you see, the thing is..." Hikaru muttered, rubbing his neck.

"We really like you and seeing you and Tamaki together... We just couldn't control our anger towards the man any longer." Kaoru explained lightly.

Haruhi nodded and looked down to her hands, "I guess that's sweet...? But I really don't think Hikaru had to punch him into the fountain."

"Okay, the fountain was just a bonus. My plan was just for us both to punch him and storm off." Hikaru told her.

Kaoru nodded, "We didn't mean to make him land in the fountain. But by no means are we going to apologize for it either."

"I wasn't planning on that. I just want to finish things between us, it's getting really tiresome." Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes widened, "F-Finish?"

Was she planning on kicking them out of her life for good? They certainly hoped not...

Haruhi nodded, "You guys are just a lot to handle..."

"Haruhi, we normally aren't. We've just been trying to get rid of Suoh and then get you back as our friend." they both said.

She sighed again, "I don't know guys. I'm still mad for the joke you played."

"Haruhi, we're very sorry for that. Just please, give us another chance."

"I-I... We-" she was then cut off as a blonde short boy tackled her.

"Haru-chan! It's been so long!" Honey giggled, clinging to her back.

"H-Honey-sempai, you scared me." Haruhi laughed, she looked behind them to see Mori not too far behind, "Hey Mori-sempai!"

He waved casually at her and pulled Honey off of her. She thanked him and smiled at Honey, "What are you guys doing?"

"We have Karate Club!" Honey told her, smiling.

Mori was just relieved that no one was around...

"Hey." Hikaru stated coldly, "Can't you see we were in the middle of a conversation, midget?"

Kaoru stared at the two high schoolers (unaware at the time that they were high schoolers). Honey stood up straight, he leveled his gaze with Hikaru's. But Honey's was much more terrifying.

"What did you call me?" he asked, murderous intent clear in his tone.

Haruhi watched, actually amused with this. Kaoru shook a bit in fear, looking to Mori. Mori looked ready to punch Hikaru as well.

"I called you midget." Hikaru answered, not showing an ounce of being scared.

Honey looked to Mori and back to Hikaru. Honey stepped closer to him and shoved him off the bench quite harshly. Hikaru hit the ground and looked up at Honey angrily.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, looking to his brother.

Honey walked over to him and did the same

"Don't make fun of my height, assholes." he muttered irritated.

Haruhi laughed a little, the twins had that one coming. Honey then smiled and looked to Haruhi, little flowers dancing around his head, "See you later, Haru-chan! Be careful~!"

Mori waved goodbye as he followed after the happy senior

Haruhi nodded and waved back, "I will."

Hikaru and Kaoru finally stood up, rolling their shoulders. They were back to being irritated but were now in pain as well.

"Who was he?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"Honey and Mori, their first years at the high school."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her wide-eyed, now understanding why Honey just 'attacked' them.

"You guys should be more careful with how you talk to certain people." Haruhi smiled, "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

They smiled lightly, "See you in class, Haruhi."

* * *

-End Chapter 10-

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	11. Chapter 11

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

The next day Haruhi was sitting in her usual seat, reading a book. The twins came in, smiling slightly at seeing the girl.

"Hey, look there are those Hitachiins." a classmate whispered to his friends.

"I heard they attacked Suoh yesterday!" another whispered.

"Haninozuka apparently taught them a lesson." another group of guys were talking.

The twins' eyes were twitching. Great now they had horrible stories about themselves to deflect.

Haruhi laughed a little when she heard someone telling a completely false story about how Honey had tossed Hikaru all the way to the other side of the school and Mori had crammed Kaoru into a garbage can. But she was a little irritated that they were spinning stories that were making Honey and Mori seem like evil shojo manga characters...

_Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand... They did most of what everyone is saying._ Haruhi thought, closing her book and looking up the seriously aggravated twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, just ignore them. It'll die down eventually." She told them.

They both looked down to her and nodded, taking the two desks next to her. She looked at them unamused, "You know other people sit there."

The two shrugged, "Sucks to be them."

Haruhi grinned a little and started getting out her homework, the twins doing the same a few seconds after her. They were happy to have Haruhi back as a friend.

Now if they could just get her as their girlfriend...

* * *

Honey and Mori sat in their class, trying desperately to ignore the judgmental looks they were receiving. They didn't even know why they were getting the looks! The classroom was talking very quietly so it was very difficult to hear what they had done.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka to the main office now." the secretary's voice rang over the intercom.

Honey and Mori exchanged looks, but shrugged and walked off towards the main building to go see what they wanted.

* * *

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin to the main office now." the secretary's voice called in the middle school building.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and sighed annoyed. Haruhi watched the two walk off to go to the main building._ I wonder what that's about..._

* * *

Honey and Mori walked in first taking a seat on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in next, looking to Honey and Mori confused. They were told to take a seat by the two older boys, which they did.

"Hello, sempais..." the two murmured awkwardly.

The two just nodded. Then it registered why all four of them were there. The principal must have caught word about what had happened yesterday after school. Honey sighed, this was not looking good in his and Mori's favor. The twins shook their heads, just what they needed...

"You can go in now." the secretary told them.

They all stood up and the twins led the way into the principal's office. The principal was sitting in his chair, the chair facing away from the four.

"Sit, gentlemen." he stated sternly, turning around in his chair.

"Yes, sir." they all said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

There was a silence as the principal looked them all over and took a deep breath, "Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that there was violence on school grounds. Is this true?"

They all nodded, looking down.

"I want to hear what really happened, I don't want to go by the stories that have been going around the school buildings."

They were grateful for this, because they would for sure be suspended if he had went with those.

"Haninozuka-san, if you would please tell me what really happened." the principal asked.

Honey nodded, "Of course, sir. It was yesterday after school, Takashi and I were going to Karate Club. But we saw our friend Haruhi Fujioka and we wanted to say hello before continuing on our way. But Hikaru and Kaoru were present at the time. There were a few unnecessary things said by one of the twins and then I shoved them off of the bench they had been sitting on. We then left and headed back on our way to Karate."

The principal nodded, "Is that about what happened, Hitachiin-sans?" He asked, looking over to the two twins.

They gave a quick nod, "Yes sir. Except in our defense he said some unnecessary things as well."

The principal nodded, "You boys should all know, considering you have attended Ouran for your entire schooling career, that we do not tolerate violence. Hitachiin-sans, I am also aware of what one of you did to Suoh-san. But as I was saying, we do not tolerate violence and we do have the right to enact whatever punishment we deem right."

All the males were now worried that he was going to suspend or even worse expel them.

"But, I do try to look for subtle things they say it wasn't what it appears to be." he added.

They looked at him.

"Which I did find in your case, so I will not suspend or expel any of you. But you will have a thirty minute after school detention today. If you don't serve it, tomorrow it will be one hour after school and it will continue to grow. Do I make myself clear?"

Their heads bowed to him, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"You may all go back to class." he dismissed, turning around in his chair, "I want to hear no more acts of violence about any of you."

They all nodded and walked out of the room. All of them walked back to their respective buildings, not exchanging any more words.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats by Haruhi again, waving to her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"The thing with the first years yesterday." Hikaru told her.

"Did you guys get in big trouble for that?"

"Not really, we got out with after schools." they shrugged.

"What about Honey and Mori?"

"After schools. The principal said he heard something that didn't seem like it was all that people were making it sound."

Haruhi looked at them confused, "Well that's good."

Kaoru nodded, "But confusing as hell."

Hikaru grunted, "I can't believe we have to be stuck in a room with those two for thirty minutes. I won't be surprised it they try to murder us."

Haruhi smacked his arm, "They aren't going to try and kill you. They're very nice people."

"How do you explain yesterday then?" Hikaru asked stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That was your screw up Hikaru. You so had that coming." Haruhi told him.

"What about when he shoved me?" Kaoru asked.

"That was just an added bonus." She grinned.

"Haruhiiii." he whined.

She laughed and shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

He shrugged now too. Hikaru was still muttering about how they were stuck in a room with devils.

* * *

-End Chapter 11-

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Detention!

That'll be so much fun to write... XD

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	12. Chapter 12

Experimentation Can Be Romantic

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to the main building, going to the room they had after schools. They were both irritated at having to go to detention for something they really didn't do. But they both remembered the incident with Tamaki.

"This is bullshit, Kaoru." Hikaru muttered, as he dropped into a chair in the back of the empty classroom.

Kaoru sat next to him and nodded, "I know, Hikaru."

Honey and Mori walked in a few minutes later, Honey sitting on a desk a few rows over, Mori sitting in a desk next to him. Sitting closer to the front of the room.

They all exchanged looks and went back to their small conversation and waited for the teacher to come.

About ten minutes later, a teacher came in with a clock/timer and placed it on the desk in the front of the room.

"Your thirty minutes begins now." he stated bored, hitting the switch on the clock.

After that he left the room, locking the door behind him. Then the room was left in silence except for the ticking of the clock/timer. Honey was talking to Mori about weekend plans quietly and Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at the back of their heads.

"Glaring at us isn't going to make this any better." Honey told them, glancing at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"It keeps us amused." they muttered.

"How?" Honey turned to face them, looking at the, expectantly.

They glared harshly at him, "If you must know, we're picturing you going through a blender."

Mori turned now and glared at them.

"Well that isn't very nice." Honey told them, giggling lightly.

"Exactly the point." Hikaru told him.

"Look," Honey started, "We're both friends of Haru-chan. We should at least try and get along for her sake."

They thought about it for a moment and shook their heads, "Not after what you did yesterday."

"Hey, you provoked him." Mori told them in his monotonous voice.

"How did we do that?"

"You made fun of my height!" Honey exclaimed, jumping off the desk.

They looked at him, Hikaru with expression that said 'really? you expect me not to?' and Kaoru looked at a crossroads. But then Hikaru exclaimed, "Because you're short as hell!"

Kaoru slapped his brother's arm and hissed quietly, "Hikaru."

Honey glared at him, "Stop making fun of my height!"

Hikaru stood, "Who's going to make me?!"

"You guys..." Kaoru groaned, watching the two shout at each other.

Honey took a step closer to Hikaru, which wasn't much considering they were still a few rows apart.

Hikaru took a step closer too, "Would that be you? Or your giant over there?"

Honey's eyebrows rose, looking at him a little amused, "You should know that you're pissing me off."

"Good. You've been pissing me off."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded, grabbing Hikaru's arm and pulling back into his seat, "Stop it!"

Honey smiled, "You should listen to your twin more often. He's smart."

Hikaru gawked at him, "Are you calling me stupid?!"

Honey shook his head, "Nope, just saying your brother is smart."

Hikaru glared and looked to Kaoru, "Kaoru! He's calling me stupid!"

"Hikaru, no he's not..." Kaoru sighed deeply and flashed an apologetic look to Honey.

"Kaoru! Why are you siding with him?"

"I'm not. He's just saying I'm smart, he said nothing about you."

"But that's what he was saying secretly!"

"No he/I wasn't it!" Honey and Kaoru shouted at him.

And so things were quiet again. No one talking. Honey took his seat again on the desk he'd been sitting on.

Kaoru stood up and walked over to the two first years, "Hey... I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I don't think we really got off on the right foot."

He extended his hand to Honey, Honey smiled at him and shook his hand, "No, no we didn't. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey."

"That's my twin, Hikaru Hitachiin. You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit brash and can be an idiot when it comes to new people."

Honey giggled, "Okay. This my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

Kaoru nodded, "It's nice to meet you Mori-sempai."

Mori and Kaoru shook hands, Mori had a small smile on his face. Kaoru grinned at him.

"I hope we get along better after this." Honey smiled at him.

"Me too." Kaoru agreed.

Hikaru stood up, "How can you be getting along with them Kaoru?! They shoved us to the ground!"

Kaoru flashed Hikaru a warning look, "Sometimes to get along in life you need to forgive and forget, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru blankly, "When did you become such a philosopher?"

Kaoru chuckled, "When I realized that one of us had to grow up and be mature. And we all knew it wasn't going to be you, you big dummy."

Hikaru pouted making Honey and Kaoru laugh. He huffed and walked over to the group, offering a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, sempais. It's like Kaoru said, I don't do well with other people..." He looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay, Hika-chan!" Honey exclaimed, hugging him.

Hikaru looked down at him, "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Honey giggled, "Giving you a hug!"

Kaoru laughed as Hikaru tried to pry the small man off of him. Honey had an iron grip around Hikaru's waist, refusing to let go.

"Let go!" Hikaru shouted, running around the classroom with Honey attached to him.

Kaoru watched amused, Mori had a small smile on his face. Hikaru was running laps and Honey was giggling as he hung tightly to Hikaru so he didn't go flying.

"Will you let go?" Hikaru shouted again, but he was laughing now too.

Honey shook his head, grinning, "Nope."

Hikaru tripped over a desk and fell to the floor, turning so he didn't crush the blonde completely. He landed on his back with a thud. Honey, having shut his eyes as soon as he noticed they were falling, looked at Hikaru in awe.

"Hika-chan! You saved meeeee!"

"I didn't save you, I kept you from getting squashed." he muttered, sitting upright.

"Yay! Hika-chan saved me!" Honey cheered, pretending he didn't hear Hikaru.

Hikaru threw Honey off of him and stood up, dusting off his middle school uniform. _Damn them for having white uniforms..._ He looked at the dust marks all over it, sighing.

There was footsteps from outside the classroom, all of the boys moving to how they had been before. The door opened and the teacher stepped in, looking at the timer.

"Only fifteen more minutes. Keep up the good behavior." he told them, leaving and locking the door again.

They all grinned at each other and moved back by one another.

"Idiot." Hikaru laughed.

Honey chuckled and turned towards them from on top of his desk, "Hika-chan! How'd you get your uniform so dirty from just sitting there?"

Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing. Hikaru grinned again, "Why I don't know!"

They all began to laugh loudly. They made comments about how stupid he was and other things. Kaoru slowly began dusting off his brother's uniform for him. Hikaru was grateful, he didn't want to ruin the perfectly white uniform.

And so the little odd group talked for fifteen minutes straight, stopping to run back to their seats. The teacher coming back in and turning off the alarm.

"You're all free to go." he nodded to them.

They quickly walked out and began to laugh, he hadn't even noticed that they had swapped spots! Kaoru had moved where Honey had been and Honey went where Kaoru was sitting. Mori had moved a few desks over to the left and Hikaru had been standing with his right foot on one desk and his left foot on another desk.

"He never realized!"

"I get how he didn't notice us but how did he not notice Hikaru!" Kaoru laughed, a hand on Hikaru's shoulder for support.

Honey and Mori shook their heads as they laughed too, "Worst detention person ever!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement. They reached outside and bid their goodbyes, walking off towards their respective cars.

They got in theirs and waved to them out the window. Honey popped his head out from their limo and waved by happily.

The limousines pulled away and turned in different directions.

* * *

-End Chapter 12-

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	13. Chapter 13

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Haruhi sat at home, her phone in her hands. She grinned and sent the twins a text asking if they were dead yet.

She chuckled remembering them say Honey was going to kill them. But the girl was rather confused as to why she heard a phone go off not too far away. Then a quick knock was made on her door.

She rose from the couch and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

There stood the Hitachiin Twins. Hikaru holding up his phone with the text Haruhi had just sent on the screen, Kaoru grinning next to him. Haruhi looked at the two with slight amusement in her eyes.

"What're you two doing here?" Haruhi asked them.

They both grinned widely, "We just came to visit our best friend."

She looked at them again with slight amusement, "Okay... Well it was nice seeing you."

She went to close the door when they stopped it with their foot. They looked at her with fake sadness.

"Haruhi! That wasn't very nice! We took the time out of our schedule to come see you and you're just going to slam the door in our faces?!"

"Yeah, I am. And wow you shouldn't have." she muttered, reopening the door.

"Aw Haruhiii! You're so considerate!" they cooed.

"No, seriously, you shouldn't have. I have chores to do. I don't have time to hang out with you two."

They faked a hurt expression and looked to each other. Hikaru grabbed the spot on his chest where his heart was and clenched the material, "Kaoru! Did you hear that? Haruhi doesn't have time for us!"

Kaoru held the back of his wrist on his forehead and the other hand grabbed onto his brother's shoulder, "She's so cold to us, Hikaru!"

"I know, Kaoru!"

"It scalds my very beating heart." Kaoru cried.

Haruhi now watched in annoyance, "Will you two shut up?"

But they acted as if she wasn't there.

"If only our dear sweet Haruhi, would realize that we ever so much enjoy her presence!" Hikaru carried on.

Kaoru nodded, "We yearn for her shining light!"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, they were so overdramatic.

"If only she were here to hear our pleas, Kaoru!"

Haruhi sighed and grabbed both by the collars of their shirts and yanked them inside her apartment, slamming the door behind them. She turned on them and sighed at their smirking faces.

"You guys are such a pain." she muttered, walking towards the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

-End Chapter 13-

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I FELT I HAD TO UPLOAD SOMETHING! DX Please don't murder me in your brains! DX Well I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can post the next chapter sooner than this one! :D

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	14. Chapter 14

Experimentation Can Be Romantic

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

They would blink once and she would blink twice. Haruhi sat on the large chair across from the couch the two were lounging on. Now finished with her chores she stared at the two.

"Haruhiiiiii. We're bored." the whined.

Her eye twitched, "Then go home."

"But Haruhiiiiii!"

"Stop saying my name like it."

They pouted at her, she looked at them unwavered by their pouts.

"What do you guys want to do?"

They smirked, "Are you really asking us?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"Then, why don't we show you?" they whispered to her.

Her eyes widened a little, _What are they planning?!_

They grabbed her arms and yanked her over to their couch, trapping her in-between them. They wore smirks on their faces as they looked down at her. She was beginning to regret asking them.

"H-Hikaru, K-Kaoru? What're you doing?"

Kaoru held her one arm as Hikaru held the other. They brought their free hands up to her face and began caressing it softly.

"We're going to show you a good time." Hikaru whispered dangerously to her.

Haruhi gulped as she felt Kaoru's hot breath on her neck, his lips slowly kissing the flesh. Hikaru sat in front of her, his lips hovering above hers. She looked up at him, she knew she had developed feelings for the two but wasn't sure if this was the way she wanted to go about it...

"Hikaru..." she whispered, searching through his eyes.

He grinned and quickly captured her lips very needy, shocking Haruhi deeply. She recovered quickly enough and slowly returned the kiss, still wary about doing this.

Kaoru's hands wrapped around her front, just below where her bra ended. She blushed deeply but kept her thoughts on Hikaru's soft lips. Kaoru kept himself occupied by trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

Hikaru pulled away and looked at Haruhi with a grin, Kaoru pulling away as well. They released her arms and so she sat there confused.

"Wh-What?"

They chuckled at her, "Oh Haruhi."

She was still confused at what was happening. The whole sequence of events between her and the Hitachiin twins was so confusing and moved at such a rapid pace. She didn't know if she could keep up with it all.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru breathed in her ear.

"You looked confused." Hikaru agreed, planting a kiss on her jaw.

She shivered a little with delight. The twins took note of that.

"Do you want more Haruhi?"

Everything inside her was yearning for their touch but her brain was still in control and yelling at her for being so careless as to let it happen.

"Haruhiii~?" they called, looking at her with such emotion she was ready to give right there.

_Don't do it Haruhi! They'll only hurt you in the end._ Haruhi bit her lip, trying to think this through.

"I think we broke her, Kao." Hikaru remarked, poking her shoulder.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Looks that way, Hika."

Haruhi blushed lightly and looked down, her bangs shielding her eyes, "You guys... I have something I want to share with you both..."

They looked at her. Their interest had now been piqued. "Yes Haruhi?"

"I-I really like both of you." she blushed, fiddling with her hands.

They exchanged looks. Did she mean that she had crushes on them? No, no, that couldn't be it.

"We like you too." Kaoru responded carefully.

"No, I mean, more than a friend..." She mumbled, turning even more red.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other and attacked Haruhi in a hug.

"Haruhi! We like you too!" They pulled away and looked at the now smiling girl, "Will you do us the honor of going on a date with us?"

She nodded, "We're you two planning this?"

"Nope. We didn't know you felt that way about us!" they both chuckled.

Kaoru wrapped his arm around Haruhi';s waist and Hikaru's arm went around her shoulder. They both kissed her on the cheek.

"Are we technically boyfriends and girlfriend now?" she asked, thinking of how weird that sounded.

They chuckled again, "Yes, that would wouldn't it?"

Haruhi smiled and leaned up to Kaoru and kissed him on the lips. Hikaru gasped in fake hurt. Haruhi shook her head and turned and did the same to him.

"Do you love us Haruhi?" they asked teasingly, already knowing what she would say.

"I-I don't know!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously again.

They smiled at her, "It's okay Haruhi. We're just teasing."

She smacked them both playfully, them grinning at her. She smiled at them. "You guys are ridiculous."

They just continued to smile at her. She stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

"Are you guys hungry?"

They nodded to themselves, "Yeah. Got anything good to snack on?"

Haruhi walked out with a bag of cookies, "Are cookies okay?"

They nodded again and pulled her back down in-between them. She plopped down and ripped open the bag. She grabbed one and put it in her mouth, offering Hikaru the bag. He took some and handed the bag to Kaoru.

They ate their cookies, completely silent except for the crunching from the sweet food. Once the bag was gone Haruhi set it on the table next to Hikaru. She looked from Kaoru to Hikaru and slowly brought her lips up to Kaoru's. He looked down at her with a blush, leaning down slightly. She quickly kissed him before she could chicken out.

Hikaru quickly moved behind her and started to kiss her neck, his arms wrapping around her stomach. Kaoru's hand moved to the side of her face, the other moving to rest on her hip. She wrapped both arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. She kissed him delicately.

He kissed her softly, nibbling on her bottom lip now and then. He was still blushing lightly. The memory of their date and the kiss they had shared appeared in his mind, making him smile into the kiss.

And so the trio sat like that, making out on Haruhi's couch. She would make out with one twin for about ten minutes and would then switch to the other twin. Haruhi had to admit this was one of the best feelings she had ever had.

* * *

-End Chapter 14-

Yay! Some good old Hitachiin induced romance. ^-^

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	15. Chapter 15

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

The brunette sat in-between them, a small smile on her face. They were both smiling down at her. She looked up to each of them.

"I'm both of your guys' girlfriend...right?" she asked, still not completely comprehending.

They both chuckled and wrapped an arm around the girl, "Yes Haruhi. You are ours."

She smiled and looked down to her hands. The twins and her sat like that for a little while, all three of them content with their position.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how is this going to work?" she mumbled.

"Whaddya mean?" Hikaru asked.

"People aren't going to approve of this." she stated, motioning to the three of them.

They shrugged, "So? We don't care what people think. The only ones we care about are you and each other."

Haruhi smiled at them. They grinned back at her.

Haruhi still felt like things were a little too easy but let it go and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Wanna go to the fair?" The twins asked her, tipping their heads.

"Is that really this week?" Haruhi asked shocked she didn't know.

They nodded, "Yeah. Do you wanna go?"

Haruhi shrugged and looked down at her clothes. The twins looked at the outfit as well.

"You would definitely have to change..." They mumbled.

"You guys are so sweet." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she left the living room.

The two grinned cheekily as they watched her walk into her room, closing the door. Haruhi could be heard from inside the room, muttering and swearing as she dug through her closet.

She pulled out some jean shorts and a light sky blue tank top. Haruhi pulled it on and stepped out, sliding her feet into her tennis shoes. Her eyes landed on Hikaru and Kaoru, "Better?"

They both blushed and nodded.

"Much." Hikaru replied, walking over to her with a smirk.

Kaoru produced three all-day passes out of nowhere and grinned at his brother and Haruhi, "Let's head out!"

Haruhi laughed and grabbed Hikaru's hand and led the way to the front door. Kaoru chuckling and walking next to her, swinging his arm around her shoulders. Haruhi looked up to him and smiled and then looked over to Hikaru and grinned, squeezing his hand.

The trio walked down the road together, smiling and laughing about random things. They all laughed over Hikaru's dumb attempt at fighting Honey in detention. Haruhi smiled as she looked at the fairgrounds in front of them.

"Wow..." she whispered in awe.

They grinned and led her inside. Kaoru placed her pass over her head and handed Hikaru his. He slid his around his neck and smiled to the ticket booth men. They nodded to him and smiled kindly.

"What's catching your eye, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her, looking over to see her looking everywhere.

"I don't know. There's so much stuff..." She mumbled in reply.

Kaoru and Hikaru laughed, moving in closer to her. Kaoru squeezed her shoulder and Hikaru squeezed her hand. Haruhi looked to both of them with a smile.

"Let's go on that one." She pointed over to a tilt-a-whirl.

The twins nodded and lead her over to the ride. They all showed the guy their passes and climbed into one of the seats. The ride started soon and the twins squished Haruhi in-between them as they tilted the ride each way, making it spin quickly. Haruhi giggled and laughed happily as they spun around.

The ride ended far too soon for all of them but got off either way. Hikaru looked around and pointed to a roller coaster, "Can we go on that?"

Kaoru nodded and Haruhi shrugged. Taking that as a yes they all jogged over to the ride and got in the line. Hikaru bouncing excitedly, he loved roller coasters. Kaoru was excited too just not really showing it. Haruhi wasn't really sure what to expect, she'd never been on a roller coaster before.

The guy running the line did a head count and motioned for the line to continue and fill up the ride. He closed the gate after Haruhi had walked through. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and ran down to the last seat, plopping down in it. They had grins and Haruhi was just staring blankly as the carnie came over and locked them in, pulling down the bar in front of them and then closing the small door on the side, latching it shut and then clicking something else on the side.

Haruhi looked worried, seeing all of the safety precautions going into getting each person settled in. The ride started slowly, picking up speed as it went up a small incline. Haruhi gripped the bar in front of them with both hands as tight as she could. Hikaru and Kaoru each wrapped an arm around her.

"Haruhi, is this your first roller coaster?" they asked.

She nodded quickly. They smiled softly and removed her hands from the bar.

"You need to relax, babe." Hikaru whispered into her ear as they were now riding sideways going upwards.

"Yeah, baby, what Hika said. Just relax your muscles. Nothing will happen to you as long as we're sitting right next to you." Kaoru whispered softly into her ear, squeezing her hand softly.

Haruhi swallowed softly and relaxed in-between them, feeling the two of them lean against her as the ride stopped moving. She was about to ask if it was over when they were soon falling down at an incredible speed. The brunette screamed loudly and tried to calm down as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt them go up upside down a few times and just tried to focus on Hikaru and Kaoru's voices as they mumbled softly to her.

Haruhi felt her stomach seem to fall out of her as they were sent through multiple loopty loops at their still very quick speed. Squeezing the twins' hands tightly she tried to relax even more.

The twins were chuckling a little bit and each kissed her on the cheek gently, "Relax, Haruhi. Everything's fine."

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter. She leaned back into the seat as everything stopped. The ride came to sudden halt, sending Haruhi and the twins forward. The bar rose and the door was unlatched. Kaoru opened it and slid out, picking up the terrified Haruhi out of the seat and placing her down carefully as Hikaru jumped out.

"Haruhi, are you gonna be okay?" Kaoru whispered.

Haruhi nodded and lifted her hands towards him. He smiled gently and walked around to the front of her, bending down. She climbed onto his back, feeling overly dizzy and nausea. Her hands gently wrapped around his neck, her feet locking together around his waist. Hikaru watched, a little bit jealous but decided not to get angry, and soon left to go get them all some water. Kaoru walked around with Haruhi on his back, he was surprised how easy it was to carry the girl.

Hikaru returned and handed Kaoru the two water bottles. Kaoru looked over his shoulder at Haruhi who slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him and Hikaru.

"Can I have one?" she whispered.

He nodded and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and swallowed a good half of it. Haruhi shook her head, slowly regaining herself after the horrible ride.

"You can put me down, Kaoru. I think I'll be fine." she mumbled, sliding down off his back.

Hikaru grabbed her hand when she started to fumble on the ability of standing up. She nodded in thanks and used their shoulders to regain her balance. Once she had done that she grinned at them slightly, "So what's next?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Kaoru's turn to choose."

Haruhi nodded and looked to Kaoru, "Kaoru?"

"How about we go on the boat thing over there?" He pointed to a big pirate ship that went side to side.

The other two nodded and so they all went over to wait for the ride to finish, Haruhi stumbling slightly.

* * *

-End Chapter 15-

Finally got this long overdue chapter out! Sorry about that! Hospital visits and a little baby around got in the way of me writing... XD Lol anyways! Fairs are fun, and I figured it'd be fun to write them there.

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	16. Chapter 16

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

They walked on, sitting on the far back on the right side. Haruhi sat in-between the two again, their arms wrapping around her.

"This one will be fun. I went on his all the time as a kid." Haruhi smiled at the two.

They smiled back, not going to admit they had never rode the ride.

"It's kind of relaxing, the way it just keeps up one motion but slowly going higher and higher."

The twins both visibly paled and leaned farther back in their seats, "Haha is that right?"

She nodded, "It's always been my favorite."

The bar lowered again and so the ride began, barely moving at first. Once the ride had gotten fully in gear, Kaoru was already a light shade of green and Hikaru was trying his best not to scream at the carnie to stop the ride and let him off.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself and giggling lightly when she felt them go all the way up and then go back down. The girl was completely unaware of her two boyfriends' states as they both continued to get greener and greener as the ride progressed. As soon as it stopped and the bars lifted both darted off and to the nearest trash can, vomiting up everything they had eaten. Haruhi rushed over to their sides and rubbed their backs, everyone who walked passed stared at the three.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally rose from out of the garbage can, sweating and ash white. Haruhi looked at them worriedly, "Are you two okay?"

They shook their heads and slowly walked over to a bench, placing their heads in their hands. Haruhi walked over with them, crouching down in front of them.

"I'm sorry... You guys could have just said something if you didn't want to ride it." Haruhi whispered.

They shook their heads, "We didn't know until we were on that it only did one thing."

Kaoru gave her a shaky smile, "We aren't very good with rides like that..."

Haruhi nodded understandingly, "I'll remember that."

Hikaru finally looked at her and grinned lightly, "Ack, I need to brush my teeth..."

Haruhi laughed at him, Kaoru joining her. Hikaru pouted at the two. Haruhi stood up and pulled a small bottle out of the small purse she had brought with. She handed it to Hikaru, he looked at it. Upon closer examination it appeared to be a travel size bottle of mouthwash.

"Why do you carry this with you?" Hikaru asked dumbfounded.

"It was a freebie at the grocery store..." Haruhi mumbled.

Kaoru and Hikaru both chuckled, each taking a swig of the mouthwash and giving her the bottle back. She slid it into her purse as they both swished it around in their mouths before spitting it out.

They did a breath test on each other, both receiving passes from one another as Haruhi laughed at them.

"We wouldn't want to make you smell our disgusting breath." they both told her.

She shook her head at them, "I don't care about your breath."

"Oh but you do if we're going this." they replied.

"Wha-" She was cut off as Hikaru stood up and pulled her to him, raising her chin up and capturing her lips with his own. She was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back. Kaoru watched intently from his place on the bench. Hikaru released her and she was quickly in the same position again but with Kaoru this time. He kissed her softly and passionately as where Hikaru had kissed her with power and a little bit more harsh.

Kaoru released her and stood there smirking as Haruhi came out of a daze.

"You guys have to stop doing that. You're going to kill me..." she muttered as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

They both laughed freely, "Sorry Haruhi!"

Kaoru looked away, shyly, "Hikaru... Where's my kiss?"

Hikaru turned to his brother with a smirk and turned his face towards his own, kissing him strongly. Kaoru kissed him back, wrapping an arm around Hikaru's waist. Haruhi watched them, very surprised and curious. She had to admit, it was rather interesting to see two boys kiss. They pulled apart and smiled over to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled back and held her hands out to them, which they gladly took. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced down at the clock and nodded to each other.

"Hey, Haruhi, let's go on the ferris wheel now."

Haruhi nodded, "If you guys think you can stomach it."

They chuckled and led her towards the ride, it was just starting to let people on. They quickly got on and got settled before the man lifted them upwards. Haruhi looked around as they went up, Kaoru's arm sliding behind her and Hikaru placing a hand on her thigh. Haruhi blushed lightly but continued to look around, placing a hand on each of their thighs as well.

Hikaru looked down at his watch and as soon as the minute hand clicked onto to make the time 8:01, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Kaoru grinned as the fireworks show started to go off as soon as Haruhi kissed back.

"Hikarrrru! I want a turn!" Kaoru whined as he pulled Haruhi's face to his, kissing her gently.

Haruhi blushed as the twins took turns kissing her as the fireworks went off in the background. She gladly kissed them back and would watch as they kissed each other.

They were happy with how their relationship was going. The ride ended and they got off, Hikaru grabbing Haruhi's hand and yanking her to a modernized version of the classic 'Tunnel of Love'. They climbed in and laughed as they started going through, Kaoru taking a seat on a bench off to the side.

Hikaru kissed her hard, pressing her back against the side of the ride, her arms snaking behind his neck. She kissed him back tentatively. He smirked as his hands held onto her hips, pressing against her. They continued like that throughout the ride. Once it was over she stayed put as Hikaru traded spots with Kaoru.

Haruhi smiled at Kaoru, he carefully placed a kiss to her lips. Haruhi quickly sped up the kiss, shocking and thrilling her companion completely. He quickly met her pace, his hands running up and down her back as her hands pressed against his chest.

Kaoru grinned happily as he felt Haruhi shiver lightly under his hands. The ride ended all too soon for them. Haruhi climbed out and was slightly surprised as Hikaru sat down next to his brother.

They winked to her as the ride started. They kissed roughly and pressed together. Their hands exploring each other's bodies.

Haruhi wondered what the two could be doing inside the ride.

The two kissed, never pulling away until it was time to get off. They climbed off, Kaoru blushing as he readjusted his clothes. Hikaru smirked, walking towards her, fixing his clothes as well.

Haruhi smiled and stood up, walking to meet them, "Have fun?"

Kaoru blushed and nodded as Hikaru's smirk grew, "Oh yeah."

Haruhi laughed and grabbed their hands, "I should be heading home..."

They nodded, "We'll walk you home."

* * *

-End Chapter 16-

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHAT?! XD Lol yeah... Got some HikaruxKaoru up in here! XD

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	17. Chapter 17

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

**Special Thanks to HidingBehindACurtain for the inspirational idea to help cultivate this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on a bench, still on the fairgrounds, talking to each other. Haruhi decided to go to the bathroom before they had left, just because it wasn't a very short walk back to her apartment building.

"Hey there." A girl's voice said, making both twins turn their heads in sync.

Two pretty girls stood there with smiles on their faces. The twins stared at them in a bored way, waiting for them to continue speaking.

"Wanna go on a few rides with us?" The taller one of the two asked.

The twins exchanged glances with each other and a smirk spread across each of their faces. Hikaru looked back first, his eyes gleaming.

"Sure." Kaoru told them smoothly.

The girls smiled, thinking that they were successful.

"But, " Hikaru smirked wider, "We don't do anything with people who don't know how to look nice."

Kaoru began to chuckle, Hikaru a few seconds after began to as well.

"Huh?" both girls asked, looking down to their clothes.

"You look like total whores." Kaoru stated nonchalantly.

"We like girls who dress modestly." Hikaru told them, narrowing his eyes slightly.

The two girls frowned and then looked away, embarrassed.

"Besides, we already have a girlfriend."

The girls ran off before they could give the twins the satisfaction of seeing them cry.

* * *

Haruhi washed her hands thoroughly, smiling to herself as she thought about the two amazing guys sitting outside. She finished and walked over to the door, opening it to look for them. She stepped out, quickly bringing her hand up to block the sun from almost blinding her.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the twins and two pretty girls. Her mouth fell open slightly, trying to hear what they were saying. She felt tears burn as she heard them agree to go on rides with them and obviously the girls meant it in a not friendship matter.

She ran off quickly in the other direction, tears began to blur her vision. Haruhi came to a halt and looked around, wiping at her eyes. The girl recognized the area to be the kiddie rides, she began walking around.

"Haruhi!" A voice called out followed by approaching footsteps.

Haruhi looked up just in time to be engulfed in a hug by her older acquaintance, Tamaki Suoh. The blonde squealed about how he was surprised to see her there while swinging her around.

"Ah Tamaki… Can you release me?" Haruhi asked, trying to pry herself out of his clutches.

"Of course, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, placing her back on her feet.

Haruhi smiled slightly at him. Tamaki looked at her slightly red face and the red and puffy eyes, he grabbed her hand softly.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He asked, gently brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

Haruhi sniffled lightly and had no clue what came over her but she just poured out everything that had happened to him, the tears streaming again. Tamaki wiped them away, squeezing her hand.

"Haruhi." He whispered, hugging her softly cradling her head against his chest.

"I-I thought they changed, Tamaki… I thought they were done playing me…" Haruhi mumbled as her tears stained Tamaki's white shirt.

Tamaki hugged her tighter, looking at the rides. His eyes seemed to land on the teacups, he grinned widely. He gently pulled Haruhi away and held her shoulders, "Haruhi! You know what will help you feel better?"

Haruhi shook her head. Tamaki took her hand and led her towards the ride.

"You can't be serious." she chuckled, looking up at the ride.

Tamaki nodded, excited, "It'll make you feel better!"

The kids came running off as the ride ended and Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and ran up to the nearest teacup. Haruhi chuckled but ran with him. They climbed in and sat next to each other, both grabbing the spinning wheel.

"This better be worth it, Tamaki." Haruhi muttered as she looked out at all the people giving them weird looks.

Tamaki nodded, "It will!"

Haruhi saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing a few feet away from the ride, looking at her with hurt expressions. _What the hell are they giving me that look for? They went on rides with other people first…_ She thought angrily.

Tamaki smiled over at her and she quickly smiled back as the ride began. They both quickly began spinning the ride, laughing happily and sliding into each other now and then making Tamaki blush and Haruhi stare at them confused.

"AHH!" Tamaki screamed as they picked up even more speed.

Haruhi laughed and leaned her head back, feeling the breeze. Tamaki released one hand from the spinning wheel and clung to her arm tightly.

"Relax, Tamaki." Haruhi giggled.

Soon the ride was over and Tamaki and Haruhi were very dizzy and barely being able to walk right. They walked forward until they found a bench and collapsed on it, both still laughing freely.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, storming over to the pair.

Haruhi looked up, all laughter ceasing. Tamaki gently grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"What the hell are you doing? This was supposed to be our date!" Hikaru growled, glaring at the blonde. Kaoru stood rigid as to not explode.

"Don't act like you two are innocent! I saw you guys with those girls! You agreed to go on rides with them!" Haruhi growled back, tears back to coming down her face.

Kaoru looked at her sadly as Hikaru frowned. Kaoru crouched down and placed a hand on her knee, smiling softly at her.

"We didn't go on rides with anybody. You must've not heard all the conversation." Kaoru murmured.

"Wh-What?"

"We insulted their clothing and told them we had a girlfriend." They both smiled at her.

Haruhi blinked slowly, wiping away tears, "Wh-What?"

They laughed and both extended a hand out towards her, which she gladly took, and pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. She hugged back and then turned back to Tamaki, who was smiling at the scene.

"Thank you, Tamaki."

He grinned, "Of course, but I did nothing."

"No, you did. We had a good time on that ride together." Haruhi giggled, making him grin even more.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks and recalled what Honey had said to them in detention. _We're both Haru-chan's friends, so let's try and get along for her sake._ They nodded as one and released Haruhi stepping towards the still sitting blonde man. Tamaki flinched and covered his face.

The twins stuck out their hands for him to shake, "Hey, we're willing to try be friends if you will stop being so irritating…"

Tamaki stood up excitedly and shook their hands, "Yes! Thank you! But I would rather play your game then become your friends this way."

The twins smirked, "If you say so."

"Remind me who's who!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads slightly, chuckling at his idiocy. Hikaru rose a hand, "I'm Hikaru." Kaoru rose his hand, "I'm Kaoru."

Tamaki nodded and ran off, "See you at school!"

The three stood, trying to understand what had just happened. Soon Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi, "Let's get you home."

Haruhi nodded and turned in the direction of her apartment building and so the trio walked off. The moon glistened down on their laughing faces as they saw some kids feeding a goat some cotton candy.

"Good night, Haruhi." the twins murmured, kissing each cheek gently.

Haruhi grinned and leaned up and pecked a kiss on each of their lips, "Good night. Thanks again."

They nodded and walked down to the limo that had appeared out of nowhere. Haruhi turned towards her door and walked inside, walking back to her bedroom.

_Things seem to be looking up, Mom…_ Haruhi smiled as she fell asleep that night.

* * *

-End Chapter 17-

Yay! Tamaki and the twins are slowly becoming friends! :D

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	18. Chapter 18

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

-Fast Forward to High School-

Haruhi stared at the doors to Ouran's High School building. It looked the same as the middle school building, just bigger and pink… She stepped inside, her short hair and getting more tousled by the wind.

She sighed irritably and flattened it down with her hand and continued walking, searching for class 1-A.

Once she found it she plopped down in her assigned seat and pulled out her book and started reading, trying to ignore the weird looks she was getting. It wasn't like this people didn't already know her. _Must be my mess of hair…_ She thought to herself.

"Fujioka?" A voice asked from her right.

She looked over and saw a boy from her third year middle school class. Haruhi smiled kindly at him, "Hello, Miwara-san."

He nodded to her with a weird grin, "I thought it was you! What happened to your hair?"

"Ah, that…" Haruhi pulled at the uneven pieces, "I cut it wrong… My father wasn't there this morning to help me fix it."

Miwara nodded and looked around and then back to her, "Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Haruhi froze at the names and looked at him with wide eyes. He stared at her curiously. She swallowed and offered a weak smile.

"I'm not sure… I lost connections with them during our fourth year in middle school." Haruhi answered.

He nodded, shock on his face, "Did they ditch you?"

Haruhi looked down to her book and pretended she hadn't heard him. The bell rang and the teacher came in, a fake smile on her face, and placed her things on her desk.

"Hello class!" She smiled brighter.

"Hello Sensei." Everyone chorused.

Haruhi put away her book and listened as she did roll call. She rose her hand on her name and adjusted her sleeves as they stretched on her arms.

"Hitachiin Hikaru?" She called, looking out at all of the students.

No response, the teacher hummed and drew a line through the box next to his name.

"Hitachiin Kaoru?" She called and looked up again.

Again no response, she hummed again and drew another line. She moved throughout the list, once finished she chose a student to bring the list to the office. Once the student had returned they started the usual lecture about what she expected from them all and such.

"Utano-sensei." A student pointed to the door.

Everyone looked over to the door and saw none other that Hikaru and Kaoru. They had new hair cuts and had grown taller since the last time Haruhi had seen her. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down into her book.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru?" The teacher asked.

The twins nodded with bored expressions on their faces.

The teacher nodded in return and pointed to the two desks open by Haruhi, "You two can sit here."

They nodded and dropped into the chairs, leaning back into the chairs and dropping their bags carelessly to the ground. Their amber eyes slid over to the person next to them with their head in their book. Both thinking, _Who's this person?_ Neither of them knew anyone with such horrible hair.

Their bored stares scanned the classroom for a certain person. When they didn't see her/him, they let out a sigh and exchanged glances.

The final bell of the day rang and Haruhi was first out of the classroom. Today must have been her day because the twins had never even spoken a word to her. She was moving quickly through the halls when she almost collided with two people. She skidded to a stop right in front of the two, who looked down at her.

"Haru-chan?" A small familiar voice called.

Haruhi looked up the tall body to find Mori and Honey looking down at her. She offered them a small apologetic smile.

"Haninozuka-sempai, Morinozuka-sempai, I apologize…" She mumbled.

Honey tipped his head at her. "Ano, Haru-chan, why are you calling us that?"

She stared at him, "Because you're my sempais."

Honey giggled, "No, no. Why are you calling us by our last names? You can still call us Honey and Mori."

She felt her cheeks warm up from embarrassment, "Ah, of course. Sorry, sempais."

Honey giggled some more as Mori smiled slightly down at her. She smiled slightly and heard footsteps behind her, making her dive behind the Mori. They wore looks of confusion as they look down at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!" Honey grinned.

"Hello, you two." Tamaki greeted.

Haruhi peeked out from behind Mori and saw the two second years standing there.

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyoya stated, not looking up from his notebook. She jumped and stepped out from behind him and looked at them.

"Sorry… I'm hiding from people… I thought you were them."

Tamaki grinned as Kyoya chuckled quietly.

"I believe this is how we met last time, is it not?" Kyoya asked, looking up at her.

She nodded slightly.

"Same people?"

She nodded again.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey asked, hopping off of Mori's shoulders and landing next to her.

Haruhi nodded yet again.

"What'd they do this time?" Tamaki asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Haruhi chuckled lightly, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Now I must be going."

She turned around and walked off, on her way home. The twins approaching the group of Hosts not too long after Haruhi had disappeared.

"Hey." They greeted, standing in their signature pose, "Ready for another day of hosting?"

The others nodded and so they made their way up to the Third Music Room. It was thanks to Honey and Mori for them being in this room. None of them had even known it was there until Honey and Mori had pointed it out to them.

* * *

-End Chapter 18-

Now we're in high school! :) Moving along slowly and the end is nearing us… :(

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	19. Chapter 19

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

It had been a couple of days now since starting high school and Haruhi was slowly making a routine. Her father had fixed her hair by the third day of high school and now it didn't annoy Haruhi as much. The twins had been easy to avoid and had not tried to speak to her, not very surprising.

She was wandering the halls one day when she happened to come across the third music room. I wonder if Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai still come here… She grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, peeking her head in.

Kyoya and Tamaki sat in the room, no one else in sight. Kyoya looked over at her and smirked. Tamaki's face appeared in front of hers, making her jump.

"Haruhi!" He cheered.

"H-Hey, sempai." She muttered, trying to calm herself.

"What're you doing up here?" He questioned.

"I was seeing if Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai still come up here…" Haruhi trailed off, seeing that the two were not in the room.

"They'll be here soon! Honey-sempai had a karate meet!" Tamaki grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. Haruhi allowed him to pull her along.

"How long have you guys been coming up here?"

"Ever since I formed my club!"

"Your club?"

"Yeah! The Host Club! Surely you've heard of it!"

Haruhi shook her head slowly, "Nope, sorry."

He pouted for a few minutes and then got over it. "Well this is our club room!"

"Who's all in this club?"

"Well there's Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, and then Kyoya and myself, and then Hikaru and Kaoru from your class!"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Tamaki nodded, seemingly have forgotten that Haruhi was avoiding them. "They should be here any minute now!"

"Then I should be going…" Haruhi mumbled, making her way towards the club room door.

She got to the door when it flew open, smacking her in the face. The brunette flew back onto the ground, her hand pressed against her forehead.

"Ow…"

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted as he and Mori reached her first, helping her sit up.

The twins blinked and looked down at her, their eyes lighting up slowly.

"Haruhi?" they asked.

Haruhi offered a shaky smile as she continued to hold her face. "Hikaru, Kaoru. It's been awhile."

She sounded nice but in all reality she was currently thinking, _Dammit!_

They offered her their hands, which she took, and helped her stand up straight. Their smiles were happy and bright as they looked at her.

She smiled slowly too. "Wel, I should be going. It was nice seeing you guys again. As for you two, good bye."

Frowns appeared on both of their faces as Haruhi slid around them and out the door. Haruhi quickly ran down the hall and down the steps, wanting to get away from those two.

She finally stopped running when she got outside. She bent over, heaving, hands placed on her knees. _Mom… I thought I would be able to escape them this year. Why did they have to be apart of that stupid club?!_

She could head her mother scolding her for being so rude in her head, making her frown at herself. _Maybe they've changed… I mean I shouldn't judge them until I talk to them. It's not like I would know what they're like nowadays. I could ask Honey-sempai tomorrow._

Haruhi bit her lip as she walked home, her thoughts running around inside her head. _If they did change, is it even going to matter?_ Haruhi shook her head, laughing at herself._ Of course it would matter, that would mean they're nicer and ready to admit what they had done._ She looked up to the sky, admiring it's blueness. A giggle escaped her lips as she heard her father arguing with their downstairs neighbor.

"Dad!" she called, waving at her fuming father.

He looked over towards her and smiled, jumping up and down, waving frantically. "Haruhi! This man won't stop blaring that dumb opera music!"

Haruhi chuckled, shaking her head at her father, and jogged over to him. She apologized to their neighbor and shooed her father upstairs. Her father complaining about how she always sided with the neighbors.

"Only because you never ask them nicely about it Dad, you just shout at them. And when you do that, I feel bad they have to listen to you yelling at them." She smiled, "Besides, it's just music. And he doesn't blare it, just plays it a little louder than he should. You can barely hear it from in out apartment."

Ranka pouted and stomped off to go finish getting ready for his shift at the tranny bar. Haruhi continued to chuckle at her overdramatic father. She plopped down at the table, getting her homework out to work on.

"I'm off to work, sweetie!" Ranka popped his head into the room.

Haruhi smiled at him. "Okay Dad. I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Hopefully. My boss has been weird lately with my hours. But as long as I get paid, right?"

Haruhi nodded and looked back down to her homework. The crossdresser sighed sadly and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Haruhi's mood dampened even more the longer she sat at home alone. Homework now done and packed away she stood in the kitchen, frying up something for dinner.

The clock turned on seven o'clock at night and Haruhi sat alone at the table, eating her dinner slowly. She prayed the whole time her dad would come through the doors. He never did. She washed the dishes and packed his dinner into the fridge and walked out to their living room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the news.

Soon it was ten thirty and her father still wasn't back. She stretched and stood up from the couch, turning the TV off. Her feet dragged across the floor as she slowly walked her way to her room. Haruhi got out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Her body collapsed onto the bed, fast asleep right away.

Ranka walked into the apartment, completely wasted, his clothes all a mess. It had just turned on midnight as he stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka out of a locked cabinet and stumbled back to his room. He slammed and locked the door behind him, plopping onto the bed and turning on the TV in his room. He opened the bottle of vodka and chugged it down as he watched a soap opera.

Haruhi woke up the next morning, walking to his room and unlocking the door. She peeked in and saw him asleep, still in his clothes from yesterday, snuggling an empty vodka bottle and a soap opera playing on his television. She turned it off and covered him up with a blanket, taking the bottle away from him. She sighed and shook her head, disappointed in her father.

She placed the empty bottle on the counter and wrote him a note before going back to her room and getting ready for school.

* * *

-End Chapter 19-

Oh Ranka...

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	20. Chapter 20

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down in their desks as the bell rang, glancing down at the brunette in between them. She glanced up at them in return, they smiled at her. When she frowned they frowned and looked back at their bags.

Haruhi started writing what the teacher had just started writing on the board. She ignored the two for the remainder of the class time. As soon as the bell rang she jumped out of her desk and moved quickly to her next class. The twins followed after her moving quickly.

"Haruhi!" They called after her.

"No, go away." She responded and quickened her pace as she heard them getting closer.

The two sighed and hurried to catch her. Kaoru grabbed her arm once he got close enough. She halted all movement and turned her head to look at the younger twin, "Let go, Kaoru."

"No, Haruhi, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

The two identical boys backed her up against the wall and trapped her there.

"You guys I'm serious. This isn't funny." She looked up at them with nervous annoyance.

"We need to talk, Haru." Hikaru growled impatiently.

"There isn't anything to talk about!" Haruhi persisted.

"There obviously is."

She looked at the ground. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because you won't even look at us!" Hikaru yelled frustrated.

Haruhi looked up at him. "You know that isn't true."

"Now doesn't count."

"Just let me go." Haruhi sighed.

The twins shook their heads. "Not until you explain what happened."

The girl leaned up against the lockers. "You tell me."

"What do you mean?" They asked confused.

"You tell me what happened."

"We don't know what you're talking about..."

"How convenient."

"Haruhi, we really don't." Kaoru said sincerely.

"You guys turned into assholes. That's what happened." She shoved passed them and ran down the hall.

They watched after her; confused sad looks on their faces.

"What're we going to do Kaoru?" Hikaru asked quietly. "The one we love hates us..."

"We need to figure out what we did before we do anything." Kaoru responded, "And I know just who we can ask." A grin spread across his face.

"Who?" Hikaru asked curiously.

* * *

"What'd ya mean you don't know what you did?" The blonde asked from across the table.

"Just, please Honey-sempai, will you help us?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, if Haru told anyone it would have been you." Hikaru agreed.

Honey tilted his head at them. "Well, she did tell me. But I'm not obligated to tell you two."

"Please? We need to know what happened." They asked the senior.

Honey looked over to his silent cousin who shrugged at him in response. He nodded and slowly looked back to the twins. "I guess I can tell you what happened. If you can swear to me you honestly don't remember."

"We swear we honestly don't remember."

He nodded again. "Okay. So it was the end of you guys' third year..."

_-Flashback-_

_The bell chimed as class ended. Hikaru and Kaoru kissed Haruhi's cheek, taking one of her hands in theirs. She smiled at them and pecked a kiss on both of their lips, squeezing their hands gently._

_"Lunchtime." They smiled._

_She nodded and started walking towards the door, tugging their hands gently. The two moved next to her and swung their arms in sync as they walked. Haruhi giggled at them and continued walking._

_Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door, letting her go out first. She nodded in thanks as she walked out, the two taking her hands back and walking forward again._

_"Hey Haru, what're you doing this weekend?" The twins asked her casually._

_Haruhi shrugged. "My dad wanted me to help out down at the bar but I don't have to if you guys have something else in mind."_

_The two exchanged looks and nodded once. "Would you like to come to our mom's fashion show?"_

_Haruhi glanced up at the two, her brown eyes looking at them quizzically. "Why?"_

_"Our mom adores you."_

_"She doesn't even know we're dating."_

_"She still adores you."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Up in Akita."_

_"I have no way of getting up there."_

_"You can come early with us." they offered._

_Haruhi shrugged again and looked down at the ground. "I don't know you guys... That's an awfully long trip just for a fashion show. And don't you have to pay to get in those? I don't have that kind of money."_

_"Don't worry about that, Haruhi. Just, please, say you'll come." Kaoru offered a small smile._

_Haruhi stared up at him and then looked to his brother and sighed defeated. "Okay, okay. I'll have to call my dad and let him know."  
_

_"Of course, we wouldn't want to just take you off to some far city." They grinned._

_Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't done it before."_

_"That wasn't that far away." Hikaru pointed out as Kaoru nodded on in agreement._

_"It kind of was." Haruhi argued._

_"Nope, it was a just a few miles to the west." Kaoru told her smartly._

_Haruhi glared playfully up at him. "Whatever."_

_He leaned down and captured her lips with his before she could completely look away. Her eyes widened in shock but quickly responded and backed him up against the wall, her arms wrapping around his head and pulling his head closer. Hikaru pressed tightly behind her and kissed her neck, his hands resting on her hips. Kaoru's arms went around her waist and picked up the pace of the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Hikaru pressed harder against her back, making her gasp and press completely against Kaoru. Kaoru and Hikaru both grinned and ran their tongues skillfully along her lips/neck. Haruhi nibbled on Kaoru's bottom lip, leaning deeper into the kiss._

_A smack separated the three quickly. Their math teacher stood there, frowning deeply at them. "Get to lunch you hooligans. No PDA in the building."_

_The twins glared and Haruhi bowed in apology, grabbing both twins by the hand and running quickly down the hall. They stumbled to keep up from the sudden quick movement._

_"The bastard..." the two muttered angrily._

_Haruhi smacked both of their arms. "He's just doing his job."_

_The two shrugged at this and opened the doors to the cafeteria, getting all of the other student's attention. Haruhi shuffled over to where their other friends were sitting and sat down next to Honey, smiling at him. Honey lit up and waved at her. "We were wondering where you guys were, Haru-chan!"_

_Haruhi smiled. "Had to talk to my teacher, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to walk to lunch together."_

_"Naturally. You are a couple, Haruhi." Kyoya commented. Haruhi scowled._

_"I'm aware, thank you."_

_Kyoya chuckled as Tamaki quickly engaged in conversation with the girl. The twins pulled out the chairs next to their girlfriend and plopped down in them in a bored fashion._

_"In all reality we got caught making out in the hallway." Hikaru corrected the girl and Kaoru nodded again in agreement._

_Tamaki froze in horror, Kyoya smirked, Mori remained stone faced, and Honey giggled happily. "You guys are so cute!"_

_Haruhi turned red and put her head on the table to hid it. The twins snickered and Honey tipped his head in confusion. "Did I say something?"_

_The girl shook her head. "No, not at all."_

_Hikaru shifted and moved his lips to her ear and blew slowly and sensually into her ear. Haruhi turned red everywhere and jumped up. Hikaru smirked and forcefully pressed his lips to hers, pulling her whole body closer to his. Haruhi gasped in shock, giving the outgoing Hitachiin to slide his tongue into her mouth. Kaoru snickered at Haruhi's frozen shocked facial expression. Honey froze and watched in deep interest, Mori continued to eat silently. Kyoya looked down awkwardly and ate more of his lunch. Tamaki's soul floated out of his still open mouth and he fell backwards out of his chair._

_She eventually shoved Hikaru away and scowled at him and turning to Honey who was still in awe. "What the hell is with the look, Honey-sempai?"_

_Honey shook his head and giggled nervously. "N-Nothing, Haru-chan! Wanna try a bite of my cake?" He quickly changed the subject._

_Hikaru looked to Kaoru confused as Honey and Haruhi chattered away. Kaoru shrugged, also confused. Hikaru frowned and looked to the girl as she ate off the fork Honey was offering her. Hikaru felt the rage and jealousy begin to bubble deep in his chest. His teeth bit down on his tongue as Honey pulled the fork out slowly. Honey took another bite on the fork and took a bite, grinning widely at the girl._

_Hikaru nudged Kaoru and pointed discreetly to Honey and Haruhi. Kaoru watched as Honey took the fork out of his mouth and fed Haruhi another bite. A tiny spark lit in his brain as he scowled at the two sharing indirect kisses as they ate the cake without a care in the world. Hikaru slammed his fist into their cake, smacking the fork out of Honey's hand. Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes as Honey glared at him and brought his stinging hand to his chest._

_"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" Hikaru shouted, realizing Honey had known exactly what they were doing._

_Honey smirked lightly as he saw Hikaru understand that he did know._

_"H-Hikaru? Calm down... We were just eating cake..." Haruhi mumbled cluelessly._

_Hikaru smacked his palm against his forehead. "THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!"_

_"Then what?"  
_

_Honey smiled innocently. "Yeah, Hika-chan... Why'd you crush our cake?"_

_Haruhi and Honey both stared at the older twin. Kaoru swallowed thickly and grabbed Hikaru's upper arm, tugging on it. Hikaru ignored his brother's signal to stop. "Because you're an evil, deceiving, lying, selfish bastard!"_

_Honey teared up as Haruhi looked at him confused and then back to Hikaru. "What?"_

_"Haru-chan! Hika-chan's being a meanie!"_

_Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, unamused. "Sit down and stop being stupid."_

_Hikaru glared and stormed out. Kaoru watched after his brother, not even moving to go after him. His amber eyes slid over to Haruhi. "I'm sorry. Honey, you need to be more careful and apologize to Hikaru. I'll say that to you and that only. Haruhi... Honey, you need to realize that he isn't as innocent as he appears to be... He isn't stupid and he had a hidden meaning behind what he was just doing and that's all I want you to know. I'm going to go talk to Hikaru. I'll see you in class, baby." He leaned down and kissed her gently before walking calmly after his brother._

_-Flashback End-_

Honey finished explaining and smiled at the two who had been hanging onto every word the senior had said.

"But that was your fault. What does that have to do with anything?" Kaoru asked.

Honey shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. I played a part in that. But that was just part of the accident that lead towards the bigger picture."

The twins continued to listen.

"But that's something I'll have to tell you later. I have to go to a karate competition. When do you want to talk?"

"Can we come over later?"

Honey nodded. "Around six?"

The twins nodded in return. "Sounds good."

Honey smiled and grabbed his things before walking out of the music room.

* * *

-End Chapter 20-

Ta-da! Now you all have been wondering what happened, there's some of it! The least important part before the next. Now we all know Honey isn't a mean person to his friends and that he doesn't just do things. So why do you think he did those things? There is indeed a reason! ;)

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	21. Chapter 21

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

Honey leveled his gaze with the two freshmen boys as they sat down in his limo. They stared back at him.

"Well?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Hika-chan!" Honey giggled, "I'll tell you more when we get to my house."

Honey sat next to a tall trophy and had a medal hanging down around his neck. The twins weren't too surprised by the victory. He was the national champion of karate after all.

The ride went silently as they continued onto Honey's home.

-Once They Arrived-

"So this is the great Haninozuka mansion?" The twins climbed out of the limo.

"It's more of an estate, really." Honey giggled, climbing out after them.

They looked over at him. "It's awfully big for one family isn't it?"

"No, my family is pretty big. And Takashi's family lives here as well."

They sweat dropped. "Of course…"

Honey giggled, amused. "Come on!"

The small eighteen year old bounded off to what the twins assumed to be the main entrance. They followed after him until they got to his room. Honey plopped down on his bed and patted the area in front of him. The twins carefully sat down on the empty spot on the soft light blue material. The two looked to the senior only to see his cute expression was gone and in it's place was a serious one.

"So, what'd we do?" Hikaru asked.

"You were evil, manipulative assholes." Honey told them bluntly.

The twins held no emotion on their faces as they waited for him to elaborate.

"You told her countless times that you guys loved her… That you loved her a whole bunches and then...we all find out it's all a ruse. You should be thankful Takashi and I didn't hunt you both down and rip out your intestines."

They cringed. "But we do love her!"

Honey scoffed. "Sure. You'll say anything to make yourselves innocent. You greedy bastards… Do you not care about anyone but yourselves?! I know how you two work. You're happy with something until it gets boring. That's how it works, right? You stayed with Haruhi and played her but then you got bored! But that wasn't good enough, was it? When it got boring and complicated you sent other people to do your dirty work while you two ran off to Italy. Then you never came back until you felt like the problem was solved, didn't you? You left her and goddammit did you piss me the hell off. She tried starving herself! She isolated herself! I found her crying and hiding inside the mall! Because you selfish, conceited, manipulative, idiotic, greedy, disgraceful, childish, dishonorable bastards were assholes! I couldn't help her! No one could help her! She fell apart piece by piece until she finally went and saw a therapist! How does that make you feel? I bet you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, don't you? You must feel like you're all that, right? Well?! Do you?!" Honey ended his rant, having gotten louder and louder with each sentence. All of his emotions exploded during that lecture.

The twins were basically hugging each other with their eyes wide in terror. The little blonde terrified them right now. Kaoru finally got up the nerve to speak.

"Sempai, we didn't mean to to any of that. We're very sorry to you and we want, no, need to apologize to Haruhi."

He scoffed again in response. "I finally got over my anger with you guys. So no reason to cry to me about it. Save it for Haruhi."

"Honey-sempai, we really meant no harm. The reason we sent other people to tell her was because we knew if we had to tell her face to face we wouldn't have been able to go. We wouldn't have been able to leave her… But it was an opportunity we couldn't give up on. So we asked some guys to tell her for us and asked them if they would mention why but they apparently forgot to mention that part. Haruhi is better off without us anyways." Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru nodded. "Because we are exactly what you called us."

"She may or may not be better without you guys. But are you better off without her?" Honey asked.

The two were a bit shocked by the question. "N-No… We need her. We need her like we need air. We feel so empty without her now that we've found her. It tears us apart to be away from her. She's the reason we came back… We couldn't stand it over in Italy and not being able to see her or talk to her…"

"What do you feel knowing she can barely talk to you let alone be in the same room as you?"

"It kills me… I hurt inside when she ran from the music room…" Hikaru answered quietly.

"I can't stand it. She drives me crazy and I need that feeling of excitement." Kaoru confessed.

"It's important and imperative that we get her back." They told him, looking up to face Honey with determination on their faces.

Honey grinned. "I'm glad I got through to you guys. Now we can work on getting you three back together."

They smiled. "What's the plan, Captain?"

Honey giggled. "Tomorrow at lunch Haruhi promised she'd sit with Takashi and I. So all you have to do is casually sit down at our table."

The twins nodded.

"We'll work on from there, depending on her reaction."

They nodded again. "Thanks, sempai."

"I did it for Haruhi, not for you two." He stuck his tongue out.

They frowned lightly. "Do you not like us?"

"No I do, I just like Haruhi more!" He giggled.

They chuckled and stood up. "We have to head home."

"Okay, I'll have my limo bring you home."

"Thank you."

"Mhm! Mata ashita, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

* * *

-End Chapter 21-

Next Chapter: The lunch period!

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	22. Chapter 22

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

_**This chapter is for HidingBehindACurtain! Happy Birthday! ;) Sorry it's not very long, I wanted to post this for you. WAY TOO SHORT I KNOW! But it's all I could write during study hall! DX I'll try and make it longer next time! But still happy birthday! :)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

The next day Haruhi sat down with Honey and Mori at lunch like she promised. Honey discreetly nodded at the twins; a signal for them to hurry up and come sit down. They nodded back and grabbed their trays.

"So Haru-chan, do you like the high school building?"

Haruhi shrugged. "It's okay. I like the middle school building better."

"Why's that?" Mori asked genuinely curious.

"It's smaller and easier for me to find my way around." She unwrapped her bento.

"But you don't really have to leave class as much in the high school." Honey giggled. "The teachers travel around!"

"But I don't have any electives this term so my schedule is different than every other student in 1-A." She told him.

"Oh… Then I guess in that sense I can see how you like that one more."

Haruhi smiled at him. Two trays were placed softly down one chair placement from Haruhi. She looked over to see who they belonged to and her eyes widened when she saw the twins. their expressions soft.

"Actually, sempais, I think my teacher wanted to talk to me during lunch…" she mumbled, packing up her lunch and stumbled to get up.

"Haru-chaaaaan! You promised!" Honey whined.

Haruhi looked torn as she looked across the table at the senior. He was quivering his lip and had fake tears bubbling in his eyes. She sighed and sat back down, "Okay, okay…"

Honey smiled ecstatic, and secretly victoriously, winking at the twins when Haruhi wasn't looking. She sighed softly as she began to unpack her lunch again. She began eating as a silence filled the table.

* * *

-End Chapter 22-

Next Chapter: Host Club~!

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	23. Chapter 23

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

_**Fair warning! There are some more mature words, so read at your own discretion! **_**I did some research on how far romantic scenes can go in PG-13/T stories and I found that they can do into not very descriptive lovemaking so that will be more towards the end… Well enjoy a little bit of steamy goodness.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

The rest of the lunch shift went by rather quickly and was quite awkward. Haruhi had refused to speak, so the twins left. She sighed with relief and rested her head down on her arms.

"Haru-chan… You need to talk to them," Honey mumbled.

"I do not. I can live without them."

"No, you can't. We both know it."

She sighed and lifted her head, "Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't like seeing you like this. So alone and in pain… I didn't mean to cause any harm but now you guys won't even talk to each other."

"That's their fault, not yours," Haruhi replied softly.

"Still. I want you to be happy; and if they're the only way then fine. I'll get over my anger and be a good 'older brother'."

She giggled quietly at the use of the quotation marks.

"So will you please talk to them? All three of you need each other…"

Haruhi nodded slowly, "Okay. I'll talk to them."

"Yay!" Honey cheered, "During Host Club today! Come and specially request them! You guys can talk then!"

Haruhi shrugged, "Whatever will be the easiest."

Honey grinned brightly at her and Mori smiled softly, having stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

-Host Club-

Club activities have been going on for a good half hour now and Honey was beginning to get nervous that Haruhi wouldn't show. He knew she wouldn't do that but she was taking awhile. Everytime the door opened he would inconspicuously glance in that direction and see who it was.

"Um, excuse me, Kyoya, I would like a private appointment with Hikaru and Kaoru today… If that is at all possible."

Honey whipped his head towards Kyoya's table, seeing Haruhi standing in front of him. She was looking around nervously; the twins hadn't noticed her yet. He nodded and wrote down the exact time on a card and handed it to her.

"There you are, Miss Fujioka. Three forty-five today."

Haruhi nodded, "Thank you, Kyoya… I'll see you then."

The girl bustled quickly out of the room before she was spotted. Honey smiled softly from his spot before turning back to his guests and eating some more cake.

When three forty-five came the twins were sitting boredly on a couch, waiting for their anonymous appointment. The brunette came in at three forty-seven, apologizing to Kyoya and handing him the appointment card he had given her not even twenty minutes ago. He nodded and pointed over to the lounging identical boys.

She approached them, shyly. They glanced up and their eyes widened, "H-Haruhi?"

"H-Hi…"

"What're you doing here? We're waiting for our appointment, we don't really have time to chat."

"N-No, I'm your guys' appointment. Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

They nodded and stood up. Kaoru moved to her side and guided her along as Hikaru led the way to the small conference room off to the side of the big music room. She sat down in one of the chairs and the two sat across from her.

"Can we be friends?" She asked softly.

"We've been trying to be friends. So, we should be asking you that."

She looked at them, "Just answer the question."

They nodded, "Of course we can be friends."

"I still have feelings for both of you but I'm still trying to get over what you did to me, so you'll have to give me time."

The nodded, "All the time you need, lovely. We'll always wait for you."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need you both to promise me that you'll never leave like you did ever again, promise?"

They nodded, "We promise."

She nodded back, "Okay, let's start things again."

"Let's."

She smiled softly, making them grin at her. They then began talking about everything and anything. They laughed so hard they all began to cry, making them laugh even harder at each other.

When they're hour together was up they exchanged phone numbers and made plans to hang out this upcoming Saturday and Sunday as well as Haruhi coming every Monday and Thursday to request them privately.

They walked her out and she hugged them both loosely and said goodbye before leaving the room. The two watched her go until the door shut, then went to go help the others with clean up duty.

-Later on, Hitachiin Mansion-

Kaoru chuckled at the text conversation he and Haruhi were having while Hikaru was blushing at their conversation. Their bedroom was mainly silent, making every maid who walked by nervous and scared of what that might mean, not even thinking it might mean something positive.

-Haruhi's Room-

She smiled as she went between each conversation, typing back her reply. She lay on her bed, not having anything to do and decided to text the twins out of sheer boredom. It had turned out to be a good idea. Tomorrow was Friday, so she would get to go home with them and spend the whole weekend with them. She worried about it but also thought a bit passed PG-13 as to what could transpire in those three days. Parts of her hated herself for thinking of those ideas but the other parts were thrilled and excited at the thought of it happening.

-(Nothing Exciting Happens So I Do A Fun Time Skip~)Friday, After school, Hitachiin Mansion-

Hikaru and Kaoru lay on either side of Haruhi, her obviously lying in between the two. They played around with the material of her clothes as she stared up through the skylight about their bed.

"Hey, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

"Lots of things." Haruhi responded jokingly.

"We haven't kissed in a while."

"Kaoru, I already told you-" she was cut off as Kaoru covered her lips with his, sliding his tongue into her already open mouth and kissing her passionately. Haruhi was surprised and went to shove him off but stopped and her eyes slid shut, kissing back fiercely. Kaoru smirked and felt Hikaru turn her onto her side, wrapping his arms right under her chest. The older twin started making love marks all over her smooth neck. Haruhi gasped with each love mark, making both twins even more aroused by the noise coming from the younger girl.

She kissed Kaoru back but otherwise remained unmoving. Hikaru's right hand slid up and under her bra cup, his hand wrapping around the breast and beginning to fondle it. Haruhi moaned before she could stop it, blushing as Hikaru played with her right breast and made his love mark trail down to her collarbone. Kaoru heated up the kiss and nudged her tongue with his, trying to coax it to play.

She gasped as her bra was unclasped. Hikaru swiftly removed it and began to massage both breasts, pinching each of her already attentive nipples gently, a smirk spreading across his face. He pressed against her back, rubbing his arousal against her backside. Haruhi shivered in both pleasure and a bit in fear. She wasn't ready to do **it** yet… Kaoru kissed her harsher and quicker. Hikaru tore her shirt as he pulled it down her torso, bringing both breasts outside. Haruhi shivered at the sudden chill hitting her breasts. One hand began it's fondling, pinching the erect nipple a little harder, making her gasp into Kaoru's mouth as their tongues seemed to dance together.

She glanced down and saw the eldest Hitachiin taking her other breast into his mouth and sucking and biting, licking around the soft skin. She felt her underwear getting wet and was beginning to worry she had just just peed her pants when she remembered health class back in her last year of middle school. They had gone through the basic "private" body functions and minor sex ed.

Kaoru tilted her head upwards more and nibbled along her bottom lip, his tongue at some point having slid back into his own mouth. Haruhi was shivering immensely with pleasure between the two, Hikaru switching breasts and Kaoru began another round of French kissing.

Hikaru was moving for her shorts when a knock on the door came. It opened before any of them could move. The three maids froze as did the three on the bed. Haruhi's breasts out in the open now, her arousal clearly visible as were all the appearing lovemarks. The twins had noticeable bumps in their pants. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them annoyed as Haruhi turned bright red.

"What?" Hikaru grounded through clenched teeth.

"Ah… Dinner is ready, sirs and mistress," they bowed, shaking a lot.

Haruhi covered her chest before anyone in the hallway happened to look in as they were passing by.

"Okay, go away. We're busy," Kaoru replied, shooing them away.

They nodded and fled the room, closing the door tightly. Hikaru removed her arms and went back to kissing and fondling her breasts, his hands pressing her back against him by her stomach. Kaoru captured her lips again and started another heated French kiss, Haruhi went right along, immediately beginning to shiver in pleasure as they resumed their actions.

They continued like this for almost half and hour until Haruhi's stomach growled and they remembered dinner was waiting for them downstairs. Hikaru stood up and walked over to their closet, pulling out one of their shirts and handing it to Haruhi.

"This will work better than the shirt I ripped."

Haruhi nodded and slid it on, sitting up slowly. Kaoru sat up and smiled, looking at Haruhi. Her lips were red and swollen, her neck was covered with hickeys, her eyes were clouded, and small bits of perspiration were on the top of her forehead. Hikaru grinned at her.

"If you look like this after what we just did, then I can't wait to see what you look like after we make love," he murmured.

Haruhi blushed, "We're dating again, that's the good thing."

Kaoru chuckled, "I thought you wanted to be friends first, Haruhi?"

"After that? Hell no, that's way more than any friends would do."

"Friends with benefits?" Hikaru suggested.

She shook her head, "No, we can date again. I trust you both enough not to hurt me again."

They smiled at her, grateful she could trust them. She stood and stretched, her eyes becoming more clear.

"Let's go eat some of that food!"

The twins chuckled and opened the door, leading her out into the hall and closed the door to their room. The trio walked off down the fall, Haruhi holding each of their hands as they made their way slowly to the kitchen.

* * *

-End Chapter 23-

As I stated above; I warned you there'd be some intense stuff. So don't complain! I would like to know if I should throw in one of their heated moments in every now and then though, what'd you think?

Bet you didn't think that's how they would get back together, wonderful what a kiss can do huh?

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

~Hita Says Goodbye~


	24. Chapter 24

**Experimentation Can Be Romantic**

**Haruhi can't tell the twins apart as good as she can in the actual show.**

Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!

_**Fair warning! There are some more mature words, so read at your own discretion! **_**I did some research on how far romantic scenes can go in PG-13/T stories and I found that they can do into not very descriptive lovemaking so that will be more towards the end… Well enjoy a little bit of steamy goodness.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I do own this plot however.

* * *

After they ate dinner the twins wanted to make out again but Haruhi was against the idea.

"Come on, Haruhiiii. You know you liked it," Hikaru smirked.

Haruhi blushed, "It's not a matter of whether or not I liked it."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of her as she sat on the edge of their bed, looking up at them. Hikaru's smirk widened as he got an idea and whispered his idea into Kaoru's ear, Haruhi gulped and started to regret not letting them just make out with her.

"Let's play a game, Haruhi," the twins smirked over at her.

"What kind of game?"

"It's a fun little game, it'll get all of us ready for bed."

Kaoru nodded in agreement with his brother, "We'll definitely be tired after this."

"Please don't say you want to have sex right now," She stated.

"No, no. That's for later on in our relationship."

"Then what?"

"You'll see," was all they said.

Kaoru flipped off the lights. Haruhi was very worried about what was about to happen. Kaoru went around and lit some candles. The two then appeared in front of her.

"We're going to see how well you can tell us apart," they grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay."

Kaoru blew out the closest candles and kissed her softly on the lips. He stepped back next to Hikaru.

"Which twin was that?" They asked in sync.

"Kaoru," Haruhi replied confidently.

They exchanged looks. Kaoru stepped forward again and nibbled her bottom lip and briefly kissed her.

"Which twin?"

"Kaoru, again."

Hikaru stepped forward and kissed her passionately, lifting her head up.

"Hikaru," Haruhi murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down on top of her, kissing him happily.

**+++Contains inappropriate language and themes for younger audiences, READ AT OWN DISCRETION+++**

Hikaru was shocked and moved his hands on either side of her head and his legs going onto their respective side. He kept up with the kiss, getting over his surprise. Kaoru looked down at the two, a pang of jealousy hitting him. He smiled softly and reached his hands under Hikaru and slid a hand inside his brothers jeans and massaged his brother through his boxers. Hikaru groaned and kissed Haruhi harsher. She squeaked a little under him. Kaoru slid his hand out and Hikaru pressed his throbbing erection against Haruhi's inner thighs. Kaoru smirked. Haruhi squeaked shocked, not knowing what was touching her down there. He rubbed it against her, trying to relieve himself a little bit.

Kaoru pressed against Hikaru, making the older twin lay on top of Haruhi and rubbed more forcefully against her. She squealed as tension grew in the pit of her stomach and she grew hot in her underwear. Kaoru stepped away and went to go make popcorn for them. Hikaru kissed her harder and rubbed faster. He moved one hand and unzipped his pants, tugging the jeans down a bit and giving him easier access. He began rubbing his erection forcefully on her private area, his hands slid under Haruhi and relaxed under her. Haruhi squirmed under him, wanting him to stop but also not wanting him to stop.

The girl was red and small beads of sweat were on her forehead, she was battling against the lust forming in her mind. Hikaru bit down on her lip and tugged, he slid his boxers down next and unzipped her shorts. Haruhi had no clue what was touching her yet but knew he just took her shorts off. The thing that had been touching her was back; it was warmer and closer. She felt him grabbed the edges of her underwear, slowly tugging them down. She whimpered under him and began to wonder where Kaoru was and how this happened.

Hikaru got her underwear down and began rubbing his throbbing erection harder and quicker against Haruhi's womanhood, creating a friction. Haruhi moaned with lust, forgetting her worries completely. Hikaru smirked and rubbed harder and more forcefully, his erection growing instead of shrinking. Haruhi moaned and kissed him more passionately, sliding her tongue through his slightly parted lips.

He knew he had to relieve himself so he climbed off the girl and went into the bathroom to take care of it.

**++Appropriate for everyone again++**

Haruhi sat up slowly and pulled her underwear back up and slid her shorts all the way back on. _What just…? What just happened to Hikaru? What was that touching me…? Did I like it? _Her mind reeled as she thought about what had just happened. She heard him groan in the bathroom and blinked, moving back onto the edge and sitting crosslegged.

Kaoru came into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and six cans of Coca Cola. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Where's Hikaru?"

Haruhi pointed to the bathroom, "In there."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know…" She mumbled.

Kaoru smirked internally and placed the popcorn on the bed and handed her a can, placing the other five on the bedside table. Hikaru came out, sweat on his face and red faced.

"Hey, Hika. Wanna watch a movie?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded and sat down on Kaoru's otherside. Kaoru looked to Haruhi.

"You up to a movie, love?" he asked softly.

Haruhi blushed softly at the nickname and nodded.

The trio drank coke and ate popcorn as they watched 'The Heat'.

* * *

-End Chapter 24-

Oh Kaoru… His jealousy really gets the best of him… Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!

Also, if there's anything you want to see in here, let me know! I'd love to see what you guys want to have happen! ;)

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

**~Hita Says Goodbye~**


	25. Chapter 25

Experimentation Can Be Romantic

*******Thanks to those of you that reviewed/followed/favorited!*******

_**Fair warning! There are some more mature words, so read at your own discretion! **_**I did some research on how far romantic scenes can go in PG-13/T stories and I found that they can do into not very descriptive lovemaking so that will be more towards the end… Well enjoy a little bit of steamy goodness.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters, or The Heat in this case. I do own this plot however.

* * *

They all laughed as they watched the movie, lying on their stomachs. Hikaru fed Haruhi some popcorn and she fed Kaoru some, Kaoru then fed Hikaru and the cycle continued. The twins both had an arm wrapped around her, resting on the small of her back. She always had smile on her face as they watched the hilarious movie.

Once the movie ended; Haruhi lay down flat on the bed, the twins watched her. Haruhi fell asleep quickly and the twins smirked.

"Kaoru, our girlfriend can't be sleeping!"

Kaoru shook his head, "No, she can't."

Hikaru turned the girl onto her back, her not waking up. Kaoru grinned and reached down, poking the area in between her thighs. The girl moaned softly. Hikaru leaned down and licked along her collarbone. Haruhi squirmed but showed no signs of waking up.

Hikaru poked her nose innocently as Kaoru moved his hands down to her sides and started tickling her. She laughed and opened her eyes, swatting Kaoru's hands away.

"W-What? I'm tired," She asked.

"But we aren't!"

"So?"

"You're our girlfriend, also our entertainment," they smirked.

She blushed looked at them with wide eyes, "What're you planning?"

++**Contains MATURE themes and words, read at your own discretion**++

Hikaru slid down her pajama bottoms and cupped her innocence with his palm, a smirk on his face. Kaoru slid her tank top straps off her shoulders and slid the shirt down to Hikaru who finished sliding it off her along with her pajama shorts. Haruhi lay there calmly, a blush on her face as Kaoru stared at her breasts. Hikaru stroked her womanhood with one hand and used the other to grabbed the side of it.

She lay there in her underwear, having took off her bra for bed. Kaoru smirked, deviously and bent over. He bit down harshly on her soft bud. Haruhi whimpered. Hikaru removed his hand and slid her underwear down all the way and slid away. He flipped on the bedside lamps and stared down at her exposed womanhood. Haruhi squirmed around, seeing Hikaru looking her over down there.

"You shave down here, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

Haruhi blushed, "I get waxed actually…"

Kaoru bit her hardening nipple and licked around the base of it. Hikaru watched her juices leak out, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the moisture. Haruhi gasped at the intense feeling. Hikaru smirked up at her and ran his tongue all over her mound. She moaned and whimpered. Hikaru lifted his head and looked at Haruhi.

"Still tired, baby?" he asked huskily.

Haruhi shook her head quickly. Kaoru suckled on her breast, biting the red, hard bud. She moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. Hikaru smirked and found her clitoris, he nibbled it, making Haruhi gasp.

"Haruhi, what I'm going to do is going to feel weird to you, but it will feel wonderful," Hikaru said to her.

Haruhi looked down at him as he spread her legs and lay in between them. He put his face very close to her vagina. Haruhi blushed. He shoved his face against her womanhood and slid his tongue deep into her wet entrance. Haruhi gasped and squeezed her thighs against him, making his tongue reach further in. She reached her hands down and nudged him closer to her womanhood, smashing his face even more against her vagina.

Hikaru licked all around her inner walls, a smirk on his face as she squeezed him with her thighs and shoved his head harder against her. Kaoru lifted from that extremely erect nipple and moved to the next giving it the same treatment and making Haruhi moan.

She couldn't wrap her head around these feelings, they pleased her but also made her worry. They were doing so much sexual stuff… Is this all she was to them? Something they can use as a pleasuring toy? She whimpered under Kaoru's teeth.

She felt something coming from the tension in her stomach. She came long and hard into Hikaru's mouth and face. Haruhi was exhausted by the time she was done shaking with with her release.

++Back to normal++

Hikaru came back by her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Kaoru moved to her neck and kissed her gently. Haruhi breathed heavily. Hikaru covered her with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaoru buried his head in her neck and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes slid shut and soft snores came from her as she slept peacefully in between them. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They uncovered Haruhi and turned her so she was facing Kaoru. He pulled her close against him and rewrapped his arms around her, Hikaru followed suit and cuddled against her back. They left the blanket off, wanting to show off to the world what was theirs.

* * *

-End Chapter 25-

Oh the smutty-ness… I should be done with it for awhile now. ;) Thank you for bearing with me. Notice how each scene got more intense~ They wanted to take their time with her. Also notice how they never really did any of the scenes with Haruhi's permission.

Also, if there's anything you want to see in here, let me know! I'd love to see what you guys want to have happen! :)

Hope it met your standards of a good chapter! Review please with your thoughts and stuff... Did you like it? Hate it? Aren't sure? Let me know in your review!

**~Hita Says Goodbye~**


End file.
